Obsession, Madness and Love
by CatWriter
Summary: HPDM Slash: Draco Malfoy has come into his inheritance on his 16th birthday, he has developed full veela male powers. Harry potter is not the sweet kid we all remember either, or is he? Voldemort is waiting, stay tuned. Rated MATURE, Teen Abuse.
1. Chapter 1: I'm a What?

**Obsession, Madness and Love**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters related to Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishing company, I don't own Harry and co. nor do I have anything worth taking so please don't sue, it'll just embarrass you. All hail the Goddess JK and her wonderful creations.

Summary: Draco Malfoy has come into his inheritance on his 16th birthday, he has developed a full veela males powers. Now the search is on for his mate, what happens when he runs in a certain boy-who-lived on the Hogwarts Express. And Voldemort is in this story as well. Yes, this is another veela story, but hey, I don't think you can too many of those. (Note: Kidnapping and violence along with slash will be in this story. If you don't like m/m/? relationships, take a friggin' hike, this ain't for ya.)

(A/N: I never read the sixth year book, I was supposed to get it for Christmas but didn't, so this is now an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, where the events of book six never happened, this is essentially a new book six. Also in this story students can use magic outside of school in SIXTH year. **5/7/07 This chapter has been beta'd by ****_Emu Alive and Kicking. _She is my new beta and will beta each past chapter, and all future chapters.** Thank you.)

**Chapter 1: I'm a what?**

(Pop) Dilly the house elf appeared in Draco Malfoy's bedroom. She looked at the young master sitting at his desk, smiling to himself as he finishes the last of his summer holiday homework. "Excuse Dilly, Master Draco, sir. You'se father has requested that you come to him in his study immediately."

"Yes, tell Father I'm on the way."

Draco got up, checked himself in the mirror, feeling particularly good that night; after all, why shouldn't he? Tomorrow was his sixteenth birthday and he'd be able to get his apparition license, he'd be able to use magic outside of school, and he'd get a simply mad amount of birthday presents as well. Yes, Draco was feeling very good when he entered his father's study.

Lucius Malfoy sat in a big wing back chair in front of the huge fireplace in his study; he held a glass of red wine in his right hand and stared at the flames. Near his seat was another wingback chair that semi faced the fireplace and semi faced Lucius' seat. The warm light of the fireplace flashed on Lucius' face, yet it gave him no air of warmth. It was like his cold heart superseded anything that could cause him to look like a decent human being.

Draco entered the study and spotted his father by the fireplace, "You wanted to see me, Father?" Draco asked. Draco had never had a close relationship with his father; he had always been closer to his mother. His father had always treated Draco as more of lackey or a clone and tried to mold the boy into a copy of Lucius himself. Never are there hugs, or statements of appreciation of Draco's efforts to be like his dad; there are only statements when there are failures, and punishments when Draco doesn't quite make the mark. Still, Draco doesn't hate his father; he just doesn't love him.

"Draco, take a seat, we have something to discuss." Lucius said without taking his eyes off of the fire.

Draco took the seat near the fire.

"Son, as you well know, tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday." Draco nods "Well, there is something about the family that your mother insisted that we not tell you, so that you could have a normal childhood. Frankly I don't see why that matters but you know how she gets. The woman positively dotes on you."

This was true. Narcissa Malfoy absolutely doted on Draco. She had a cool exterior to the rest of world, and indeed to her own husband but when it came to Draco, her only son, she melted like butter on a hot summer day. Draco was a raison d'être, she thought she could never have children, and Lucius was extremely angry with her for it. For the first four years of their marriage, they tried everything to have a child. They tried wizarding ways and muggle, but to no avail. They had given up, and Lucius was planning to divorce, stating that the Malfoy line must continue.

One night, they went to some death eater function and returned home drunk. Suddenly Lucius found himself madly attracted to his wife, and she to him. They hadn't had sex in six months and were planning the divorce, but that night none of that seemed to matter. Narcissa smiled and flirted with an eager Lucius. Lucius picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Three months later, Narcissa wasn't feeling well, as Lucius and she sat in front of the barrister to discuss the divorce. She fainted dead away, and was taken to the St. Mungo's. Lucius went with her, for appearances sake. And there, after some testing, it was discovered that she was three months pregnant. No one was happier than Narcissa. Lucius, of course, dropped the divorce, and they remained together. Though, Narcissa has never forgiven him for being so willing to throw her aside in the first place.

"Son, as you know, we are pureblood wizards." Draco nodded. "We are purebloods because everyone in our family had magic in their bloodline. What you may not know is that to be a pureblood does not mean that everyone in your family had to be… human." Lucius paused for a moment to let his son absorb this revelation.

Draco looked at his father. He had always assumed that that was a given. He sat and listened, speechless. As passionate as his father was about purebloods, and his hate of muggles and mudbloods, never had he mentioned that a pureblood didn't have to be entirely human.

"Son, our family has another magical species in it." Lucius stated without looking from the fire. "My grandmother was a veela."

Draco was stunned.

"And your mother's grandfather was a veela."

Draco's jaw dropped. He tried to say something a couple of times and then just wound up staring into the fire, trying to process this new information.

"When you were born, we had you checked out to see if the veela trait from your mother and I would be dominate in you, since they were essentially dormant in us. The test indicated that it would be dominate in you."

Draco blinked hard a few times.

"This is not say that you are not still human, and wizard; it just means that you have something a bit more. You will have most of the powers of the vela, except that you shouldn't be able to transform like a true veela can. You will have their allure ability, and you will have the more than human strength of a veela. Your magic will increase and you will become impossibility handsome."

Finally, Draco smiled. "So no downside, then?"

"Well, actually there is a downside. You will have to find your mate. Just like a true veela, you will have one mate who will complete you. This one person who will bring you absolute joy and bliss; unfortunately, your allure ability will not work on that person. You will have to make them fall in love with you just like everyone else. And the really sad part is that if you use a magic to make them love you, you will hate yourself and try and kill yourself, because this will be construed by your veela half as betrayal to your mate. The only thing that will save you then is your mate's truly felt forgiveness."

"What if I can't find my mate, or what if I can't get my mate to love me?" Draco asked.

"Well, there is a such thing among the veela as the number two. The number two is like a fall back, this person will essentially satisfy your veela needs for a mate, but nowhere near as well, as your true mate would. A number two will be affected by your veela allure; if you use magic to get them to love you, you won't have any of the feelings of betrayal. A number two is usually similar to the true mate, in some ways. With a true mate you are submissive and willing to do anything to please and protect them; with a number two you have a more dominate role, and you can basically make the number two your slave. However if your number two is a particularly strong magical being, they can overcome your dominance; this would be very bad for you. Veela who are with number two of such a type usually become slaves, sex slaves, because in addition to the allure ability there is the sex charm ability. Over the centuries, the most powerful wizards have been known to capture a veela and its mate then to hold the mate prisoner will keeping the veela for such a purpose. They never dare to kill the mate because this would drive the veela insane, and would lead to a massive release of magic that would very well take out an area the size of Diagon Alley."

"I'm a bomb!" Draco said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Well, only if your true mate is killed, and you could have prevented it and didn't or couldn't. This rarely happens with true veela and even rarer with part-veelas like yourself, but there is a slight possibility."

"Anything else I need to know?" Draco said with a mixture and of anger and confusion.

"Yes, actually. I have to tell you about bonding. You can only bond with your true mate. The number two will keep you from needing to bond, but you can only actually bond with your true mate and once you bond with them, a number two will no long satisfy you at all. Bonding will make it so that you will be able to trace and protect your mate at all times. No matter how far away you mate is you will be able to track them down. Your sex charms will grow stronger, though you will still be unable to use allure on you true mate.

"Also, you will still not be able to transform as true veela can. You will only gain retractable claws in your fingertips. These claw are magic and can never hurt your true mate, however anyone else will be cut for they are far sharper than a razor. Lucky for you they will be retractable. The allure ability is a defensive weapon. One final thing, you must never force a bonding. The veela community is highly loath of this behavior to take a mate and force them to bond is rape. And unless the mate of their own free will forgives in open veela court, they will destroy you."

Draco sat, trying to process all of this, and finally said, "Well, is that all?"

"Actually, no."

"What there's more? I was being rhetorical here. What else could there possibly be?" Draco asked.

"Children."

Draco eyes bucked.

"Son, I know of your preference for males and I'm alright with it. We are wizards and there are ways around it that make children entirely possible, and your being part-veela is one of the best."

Draco sat speechless.

"Homosexuality is actually quite commonplace in veela. Most couple mates are male/female but about thirty percent or so are same sex. The veela species developed a way for same sex mates to have children. First of all, it involves a third party. Let's say you and your true mate decide to have children some day. Well, what you would do is to have sex with your mate. You're body will naturally store your mates…genetic donation, until a suitable female, this female doesn't have to be veela, is found. Then you would have sex with this female. Your body will then inject an enzyme into the female that will search out one of her eggs. It will then destroy all of her genetic information, then a new combatant of your genes and your stored mates genes will enter the egg, and a child will be created with you and your mate's genetics but not the females. Then nine months later, you have a child that is all yours and your mates. The birthing mother is usually considered an aunt."

Draco sat and listened. His outer appearance was essentially calm, but inside his mind he thought he would faint.

"Please tell me this is it, I'm not sure I can handle much more at this point." Draco told his father.

"Actually…"

"Oh Gods, what now?"

His father looked at him and just shook his head, "Actually, this about the actual coming into your inheritance part. At some point in the next day or so, you will go through some rather drastic physical changes, and since I don't have a much veela in me as you I have no idea if it will be painful or not. When I came into my meager inheritance I just gained a very weak allure, which as proven to be most beneficial over the years. You, on the other hand, with veela genes on both on your mother and father's sides will get some major changes. Well, that's about it. I guess you should be getting ready for bed, you have a big day tomorrow." With that, Lucius got up and left the room, leaving a stunned silent Draco staring at the fire.


	2. Chapter 2: Say What?

**OBSESSION, MADNESS and LOVE**

**(A/N: **First, let me say this my first story that I'm posting so please be kind, patient, and above all honest if you review. We learn more from honesty than from platitudes. Second you must understand I have a BA degree in Creative Writing, NOT in GRAMMAR. No doubt some of you have noticed this. For some reason, people think that BA in Creative Writing means that you have to know grammar, uh, no. I talked to my instructors on this and they said that's what editors are for. Go figure. Well, guess what? does not come with editors. So do like I do, just dig the story, and forgive the grammar. Third, Male pregnancy… hated it. Sorry, but I don't like the idea of women being so disposable, and being creative, I did away with it. And lastly, about updates, I will TRY to update every Sunday, unless I have final exams or midterms or some project due, I'm going after my second BA degree in Art, and maybe down the line a MFA. Wish me luck. Enjoy the story, it's HARRY TIME. Next chapter is back on Draco. Oh, one final thing, Chapter one happened June 30th as well. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2… SAME DAY! I forgot to include that in the story when I posted it and I couldn't fix it after it posted. Disclaimer on Chapter 1.)

**Chapter 2: Say WHAT?**

June 30th.

A month of the summer holidays had past, Harry Potter sat alone in his room. He seemed hurt beyond all reason this summer, emotionally. His last term at Hogwarts saw the apparent death of the one person in his life that was like a parent, his godfather Sirius Black, this coupled with the unmistakable feel that it was mostly his fault was proving practically unbearable. He was no longer the inwardly defiant boy, who put up with his family's need to make him feel low. No, he was already as low as he could go, and so he became docile.

The Dursleys came to like this new Harry. He was quiet and obedient. He did nothing to upset them in anyway, he kept his eyes down at all times and he just agreed with every negative thing they said about him. If Dudley or Uncle Vernon decided to hit him for any reason, he simply took it and waited to be dismissed. Harry took this treatment as a kind of punishment for getting his godfather killed, and so he never complained. Even when the Order members came to check on him, he pretended to be fine. He didn't think he deserved to be treated like a normal person and inside he thought he should be in Azkaban for his actions last term and over the whole year.

Today was June 30th, not special at all to him really, but the Dursley's were planning to go on a family picnic so, of course, this didn't include Harry. For the first time, the Dursley's decided it was okay to leave him alone in the house. Normally they would have Mrs. Figg, a half-mad neighbor woman, watch Harry while they are away for any length of time, but Harry had been so obedient and docile this summer and coupled with the fact that he was now nearly 16 years old, they decided that they could leave him alone. They made up a huge list of chores for him to do.

"Now look here, boy. You are to have every one of the things on that list completed by the time we get back in about four hours or there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me?" Said Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, sir." Said Harry with his eyes down.

"Petunia! Dudley! Let's get going, now I know a lovely little place along the beach." Said Uncle Vernon

Petunia came out of the house with not one but two huge picnic baskets, one for her and Vernon and one for Dudley all to himself.

----------------------------

It became a habit to pack a complete separate basket for Dudley after he turned 8 years old. On that particular occasion they were going on a picnic with Aunt Marge, they had packed a huge amount of food, and were driving for sometime before they got to Marge's to pick her up. Well, Vernon and Petunia should have suspected that something was wrong by the fact that their son who usually complained and bitched about something at all times had been quiet for nearly the entire trip. When they got to Marge's and went to add her contribution to the basket, they saw that their basket was completely empty. Dudley sat in his seat covered in crumbs and food caked around his mouth, and said,

"It was Harry, he did it."

"Dudders, Harry's not here, and you are covered in the evidence." Vernon said as he pointed to the crumbs covering his obese son.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I just got a little hungry." He said, with a little pout that he knew his father would melt too.

Vernon looked at his son, and smiled.

"He's a growing boy, he needs his food. We'll stop at a deli along the way and stock up." Ever since then, Petunia made it a habit to pack two baskets.

-----------------------------

Today, Harry was alone in the house and he looked at his list. All three Dursleys had put something on the list. Petunia had him weeding the garden, mopping the floors, taking some chicken out for dinner that night, and generally cleaning the house. Vernon had him cleaning and organizing the garage, as well, as organizing his closet. Dudley had him to clean all of his shoes, clean and dust his room, alphabetize his rather extensive video game collection, and not play them while he was gone. The kitchen was a total mess, as Aunt Petunia didn't bother to clean behind herself as she made the picnic lunches. She wouldn't let Harry clean up after breakfast either; he supposed it was to make the mess even bigger. Harry looked around the room and just sighed. He didn't care how much work it was, as long as he was busy he wasn't thinking. He hated to think, to remember, to play the "what if" game.

Harry began cleaning, he took all the dishes out of the sink, placed them on the counter, and ran clean soapy water, after the sink was set he went through he house looking for more dishes, they were everywhere of course, Dudley's wasn't 'the big man on campus' because of popularity, anyone who saw him, knew that. And Vernon Dursley was no lightweight in his own right, the two of them together have been know to put an all you can eat buffet out of business in a single day.

Over the course of the summer Harry had gotten various owls from his friends, Ron and Hermione, but he never really answered them back with anything more than a, "I'm fine, but I really can't talk now." reply. He would have talked to them in person if he could but the Dursleys never let his friends come over to visit, and barely tolerated the Order members when they would stop by to check on him. He was essentially cut off from the magical world and he wasn't sure that was a bad thing. Since joining the magical world so many bad things had happened, so many people had died, or something nearly as bad. Harry felt that it was entirely his fault, that somehow he was a jinx and he felt the prophecy proved it, in a single line. "Neither can live while the other survives." To Harry this meant that there would be no peace or happiness for him or Voldemort while the other of them lived. He felt that he would bring misery and destruction to everyone around him until Voldemort was… destroyed. It meant he would have to be a killer. Harry never wanted to kill anyone not even Voldemort, but he knew there was now no other way, and his list of possible targets had increased by one, Bellatrix LeStrange. She had made it a point to torture him and she had been the direct cause of Sirius, her own cousin, falling through the veil. Plus she would have to pay for her crimes against the Longbottoms. She will have to pay for her crimes the same as Voldemort, Harry resolved.

--------------------------------

It was two and half hours since the Dursleys left, and Harry had completed most of the things on his list all that was really left to do was organize Uncle Vernon closet and to alphabetize Dudley's video game collection. Harry was working as hard and as fast as he could because it would not have surprised him if the Dursleys cut the trip short by half an hour just so that they could come back and accuse him of slacking off and punish him. Harry was in Vernon and Petunia's bedroom just getting started in Uncle Vernon's closet when he heard a car drive up. 'It's only been two and a half hours, what could have brought them back so soon?' he wondered to himself. He went to the window to see if it was them, and saw the tail end of the of Uncle Vernon's latest new car pull into the garage. He turned to head out of the room to greet them when he spotted Uncle Vernon's wallet on the dresser. Still, he couldn't see why Uncle Vernon would need his wallet he filled the car with petrol just yesterday, and they packed for a picnic so they didn't need food. Harry headed down the stairs with a sour look on his face, his list wasn't finished and he knew he was in for it. As he walked down stairs, he looked around him. Everything was extremely clean and orderly; he had even organized the magazines on the table in the living room. He dusted, swept, mopped, and cleaned every room in the house but his. In fact, he thought it looked almost like he had used magic instead of just good old hard work. He could remember the last time the house looked this clean and good.

"I can't believe you ate BOTH picnic baskets of food, Dudley." Said an angry Uncle Vernon.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I was just so hungry, and I didn't get thirds at breakfast this morning because Harry wouldn't make me any more bacon and eggs." said Dudley in a whiny voice.

Uncle Vernon turned around and saw Harry standing in the doorstop.

"Boy, why didn't you make Dudley's third helping!" he yelled at Harry.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon, but Aunt Petunia wanted me out of the way while she finished making the picnic lunches." Harry said with his eyes down.

"Don't blame me boy," said Petunia "if you had made enough breakfast in the first place you wouldn't have had to cook again."

Harry stood there silent. He had made a huge breakfast of bacon and eggs, porridge, toast, coffee and juice, he thought he had made enough, but Uncle Vernon had had fourths on breakfast instead of his usual seconds, so when Dudley wanted his third helping it was gone. Harry, himself, had not even eaten since Uncle Vernon finished the last of the breakfast, and he didn't feel he had to time to cook anything for himself and finish the list. Harry tried to make some more breakfast, but Petunia shooed him out of the kitchen, because she wanted to make this picnic lunch all by herself for some reason instead of having Harry help her or having him to do it all.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, I'll do better next time." Said Harry quietly.

"Dudders, it's okay, Daddy's not mad at you, it's Potter's fault, and he will be PUNISHED. Now, go and check and see if the boy here has finished those little chores you put on his list. Petunia, check and see if the boy finished the chores you put on his list as well, I'm going to check the garage and my closet. Harry go to your room and wait for me in there." said Uncle Vernon.

Harry went upstairs and to his room. He closed the door and listened as they check everything in the house. Harry knew he was in trouble for not getting to Uncle Vernon's closet and Dudley's videogame collection. Though Harry really couldn't figure out why Dudley needed his video games alphabetized, Harry felt reasonably sure the boy didn't know the entire alphabet anyway. With Uncle Vernon already pissed off about Dudley ruining the picnic, he knew not finishing his chores would mean big trouble. He saw Hedwig in her cage and she looked at him with her big amber eyes.

"Hedwig, it's going to be pretty loud in here soon. I know I'll get in trouble for letting you fly about in the daytime like this, but I also know you don't like to see me get punished, so I'm going to let you go hunt for awhile, comeback later tonight, I get the feeling I won't be able to sleep anyway." Said Harry as he opened her cage. Hedwig flew on landed on his shoulder and gave him one of her patented friendly little nips on the ear, and even threw in a gentle squeeze on his shoulder with her claws, as if saying 'It's okay.' Harry walked over to the window, looked out to make sure no one was watching and let Hedwig fly. Soon Harry heard heavy food steps coming up the stairs. He sat on his bed with his hands in his lap, his eyes down and his head bowed.

Uncle Vernon burst through he door.

"Damn you boy, we give you a few simple fucking things to do and you can't even do them, you ungrateful, useless, brat!" He screamed. "And where's that bloody bird? Did you send her off to your demented, murderous, godfather?" He spat at Harry.

Harry had not told the Dursley's of Sirius' passing beyond the veil, he felt that if they knew it would make it all to real for him. "No, I didn't. I let her go hunt because she gets so upset when you come in here and yell at me. I checked to see if anyone was on the street before I let her fly so I know no one saw her."

"You did, didn't you, boy? You wrote that murderous bastard and told him lies about us."

Harry was starting to get angry. This was not good. Since the end of last term, when he got so angry with Dumbledore that his magic went wild and trashed his office, the power never really went it away. It was more like a big protective dog on a leash. He could feel it pressing to get lose and protect him, feel it wanting to burst free, and make Uncle Vernon shut up. But he told it to stay, to heel, to stay with him, in him.

"You're lying boy, you did send her to that twisted, murderous, fuck of a godfather, Black."

Said Vernon, who then jumped on Harry, knocking him back on the bed. Uncle Vernon then straddled Harry's torso, and had his hands around his throat.

Harry had his hands around the Uncle Vernon's wrist trying to pry him off. He was so angry now, but still trying to hold the magic in. Sudden, Harry just… inflated. Not in the same way that Aunt Marge did a few summers back, but more like a body builder. Suddenly his thin, half starved frame developed serious bulk. He looked and felt like he could be in the Mr. Universe Contest and win. His hands could suddenly very easily remove Uncle Vernon's hands from his throat, which was now too thick for Uncle Vernon to grasp properly. Harry leaned up, easily pushing Vernon off of him, while still holding his wrists, he pushed Uncle Vernon against the door held his hands over his head with one hand and said in a most dangerous voice.

"I did not send Hedwig to Sirius." Water began to accumulate in his eyes. "Sirius died two weeks before the end of term, he died protecting me, just like my parents."

"He's dead then," said Uncle Vernon. "Good the world is better off with his type around." Harry slammed Uncle Vernon against the wall next to the door, Uncle Vernon's feet a few inches off the ground. Harry's eyes glowed even more brightly.

"No, the world is not better off without him, he was good man framed for a crime he didn't commit by a man he called friend. His death has diminished the world." Harry felt his throat tighten, and the tears start down his cheeks. "I feel responsible for his death, so I will take whatever you and the rest of the family want to do to me and I will not complain to you or the Order about it, call me what you will, I will only agree, talk about my friends, my school, and I

will say nothing; HOWEVER, speak ill of any of the people who have died because or for me, and I will not be held responsible for my actions. This means you will not talk about my parents, Sirius, or Cedric in my presence. And if you are thinking that rule about underage wizardry will protect you, guess what? Do see an owl from the Ministry about this? No. Underage magic that affects the world, yes that they can detect, this magic is just affecting ME. Therefore I won't get in trouble for this, PLUS next month on my birthday, I WON'T BE UNDERAGE ANY MORE! However, I will still not use magic except in this room, and never on you and the family unless you talk about my parents, Sirius and Cedric. If you or the rest of the family want to beat me, fine, I won't do anything to protect myself, but again speak ill of the dead and I will not be responsible. Basically, I don't care what you say to me or do to me, just don't speak ill of the dead." With that Harry let go of his Uncle, who then slid down the wall.

"I should throw you out for this!" Uncle Vernon said his face beet red with anger.

"You could, but you put yourself in a lot of danger to do it." Said Harry as he sat back down on his bed.

"What you talking about boy."

Harry bowed his head and looked down at the floor.

"The protection I get when I stay here affects you and your family as well. No (Harry wanted to say Dark Wizards but thought why piss his Uncle off more.) bad people can come here and kill you all while I'm away at school because of the protection. Think about it, if I got protection from staying here, why wouldn't someone who was after me, just come here during the school year and kill you all, then when summer came my protection would be gone and they could kill me then too. They don't because the protection protects you as well, it works for both of us." Harry said without looking at his Uncle.

Uncle Vernon thought on this for a moment, his color returning to normal. "Fine, you can stay. However, NO meals for you for three days, and get rid of that ridiculous muscle."

"It'll be gone in a few minutes, now that things have calmed down." Harry knew accidental magic never really lasts.

"Good I don't want to see you or hear from you for the rest of the night boy." Said Uncle Vernon. He had a lot to think on with all that Harry had told him. "Good night." He left the room.

Harry could feel his new muscles begin to return to normal. He laid down on his bed and thought about the way the magic is always there now, just sitting waiting for him to use it. After his birthday, he figured, he will work to control it better use it as wand-less magic. Harry turned over on the bed, decided to take a nap until Hedwig returned.

----end of chapter 2---


	3. Chapter 3: Culture Shock

Chapter 3: Culture Shock

(Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the gang were created and are owed by JK Rowling and her publishing company. I am a poor but honest writer seeking to entertain lovers of Ms. Rowling's characters, so… PLEASE DON"T SUE ME! It'll cost you 1000 times more than I got to do it. All praise the Goddess JK and her wonder creations.)

It has been three hours since Draco found out that he was part-veela from his father, he has sat in the same seat staring into the fire ever since; having not moved an inch. His father has worked at his desk, and ran errands all the while Draco has sat there motionless. Finally, Lucius was making an evening fire call to Gringott's Bank when a goblin appeared in the flames.

"Who's this then, that would call, the Personal Accounts Office at 10 pm on a Friday night?" Said the irate Goblin Glinch. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, sir, didn't see it was you, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I have a couple of things I want checked out in with my accounts and some transfers completed as well." Said Lucius.

"Um, sir, is he quite all right?" Said the Goblin Glinch, as he looked at the stunned Draco.

"Hmm?" Lucius looked over at Draco. "Draco, (no response), Draco, (still no response), DRACO!" screamed Lucius.

Draco blinked a few times then looked at his father and meekly said, "Uh, yes Father?"

"Draco, could you go be stunned or shocked or traumatized in your room, I'm trying to conduct business here and you are alarming the Goblin." Lucius said coolly.

"Yes, Father." Said Draco as he mechanically rose out of the chair and headed to his room.

Draco looked around his room; it surprised him. His king size bed with the green and silver embroidered dragon cashmere bedspread, still looked the same with the nine silver and green silk covered pillows. His large 17th century French oak desk on which he was working on his summer holiday's homework still looked the same; indeed his homework was still positioned as he had left it. The walls of his room were still in the same near pastel Slytherin green, with the light silver accented ceiling; it still looked the same. His 17th century French oak dressers, Chester, and matching nightstands, still looked the same. His own huge personal brick fireplace still looked the same, off to the left of the fireplace sat his favorite seat that was similar to the wing back chairs in his father's study; it too was still the same, and it all amazed him that everything looked exactly as before and yet, his whole world had changed. Draco took his favorite seat near the fireplace, the wing back chair and just stared into the flames.

"Not human. Not human. Not human. Not human." he murmured over and over again under his breath.

It was 10:30 pm when Narcissa Malfoy came to check on her son.

She heard his little mantra.

"Human is highly overrated if you asked me." She said sort of haughtily as she sat on the side of Draco's bed.

"What? Mom, how can you say that?" Said Draco.

"I'm just kidding Puff, you seemed so lost, I just thought I would shock you out of it." She said with a small smile.

"Do you have to call me Puff, I'll be sixteen in a hour or so, I think I'm too old for you to be calling me 'Puff, the Magic Dragon." He said, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hmm, you grew up so fast Puff." Said Narcissa as she looked into the fire.

"Mother, please." Said Draco.

"Look, young man I don't care if you are 16 or 600 you are still my little Puff, so you might as well, just suck it up. I'm your mother, I've earned the right to call you damn near anything I want." She said pointedly.

"Fine, all ask is that you don't embarrass me by calling me that in public." Said Draco in a tired kind of tone.

"I'll do my best, but as your mother, I'm obligated by law to embarrass you at least once per public outing. I'm sorry but I must fall the laws of nature dear." She said smiling.

Draco sighed and kept looking at the fire.

"Puff, I know your father told you about your inheritance. He gave you the bare bones of it. I know it's a lot to take in but it's not really so bad, is it?" She asked.

"I don't know, Mother. I'll get to be even more dashingly handsome than I am, though I find it hard to believe that nature could improve on the perfection that is already Draco Malfoy. And I'll get a power boost to my magic, and some of the other perks seem cool; like the allure ability, and the sex charm those seem like I could have a lot of fun with. But the mate thing and the transformation seem kind of…" he trailed off.

"Scary?" She said. "Puff, it's an unknown and the unknown is always scary, but you know what? You can't be brave without being scared. If you are brave and never been scared, then you aren't brave you're just stupid, and say what you will about Slytherins, we are anything but stupid. In the end, it'll be all right, you'll see."

Draco sighed, with a worried look on his pale face.

"Puff, from now on all things to do with your veela life you come to me about, not your father."

"Why Mother?" He asked.

"Did you know that we veela have our own community, just like the wizards do?"

"No, I didn't. I took 'Care of Magical Creatures' but I didn't like that oaf Hagrid and didn't really learn anything." Said Draco.

"Magical creatures,' honestly, I've always hated being referred to as a 'magical creature' it seems dehumanizing to me, like they are trying to say that we are less than them. Really, human and veela have a genetic difference of only .5 percent. Muggle and Wizards have genetic difference of .25 percent, and yet we get classified as a magical creatures like unicorns and grindylows. I find it insulting." She said as she crossed her arm over her chest.

"Puff, think of it this way, you are not less human, you are just human plus. You are human PLUS veela. We have our own community, society and laws. And even wizarding law does apply to us under certain circumstances." She said.

"Wizarding law doesn't apply to us? Doesn't that mean we are less than them?" Draco implored.

"No, it doesn't. Humans like the idea of monogamy, but we veela actually are, much like swans, we will have one mate for our entire life, and we would die to protect our mate and young and we'll kill to protect them as well. Once a person is perceived by a veela as a threat to their mate it is entirely with in the veela's right under wizarding, muggle and veela law to destroy them. Though in the case of muggle it's a little known law that only comes up in the rare instances where veelas have killed muggles, it's never advertised." She said matter of factly.

"Why is it excused?" Draco inquired.

"Because they can't stop us when we go into protection mode. Our power increases ten fold with what is essentially magical adrenalin. A protective veela has been known to take down an entire company of wizards single handedly, and will keep fighting until stopped by death, or the perception that our mate is safe, or by our mate. Puff darling, we are literally a force of nature." Narcissa said proudly.

Draco thought on this moment, and then changed the subject. "Mother, why don't you want me to talk to Father about anything veela?"

"Puff, the veela community is a matriarchal. It's government and family units are run by women. Even in same sex relationships the partner who is deemed most feminine is usually consider the lead in the relationship. The wizarding community is of course patriarchal. When your father and I agreed to be a family after the death of our true mates, we decided that he would lead the family in the wizarding community, while I would lead us in the veela community, so far there has not been that big a conflict, so it's worked out pretty well for us."

"Okay…wait, both of your true mates are dead?"

"Yes, Lucius' true mate was my twin brother Narcissus, and my true mate was Lucius' best friend Aaron Truelove. (A/N: I actually know a family name Truelove so don't think I just made it up.) They died six years before you were born. We are each other's number two. Our magical prowess is about the same so our allure basically cancelled each other out. Well, actually that's not true, I could control your father with mine but I just never saw the need to, so I let him think they cancelled each other out." She said with a sly smile.

"As you know I'm sure Lucius told you a number two will in general have a lot in common with your true mate. With Narcissus it was obvious why I was Lucius' number two, but with Aaron it was that they both had this pride in being pureblood and the same platinum blond hair, people often asked if they could be brothers, or at the very least cousins, but they weren't related. I'll dig up the photo album tomorrow so you can see for yourself."

"Mother, if both of your true mates are dead shouldn't you and father be dead as well? I thought you couldn't live without your mate, isn't that part of being a veela." asked Draco.

"Normally, yes, your father and I would have died after our true mates did, but you see we weren't bonded at the time of their deaths. We were actually going to do it the next week, but then they died, we were a tight group and we wanted to have the same anniversary. It nearly killed us, anyway, it was so painful, and even now we are still kind of empty inside." Said Narcissa with a sadness in her eyes that Draco had noticed on and off over the years.

Draco thought on what he had heard and it sort of made sense now, his father and mother relationship didn't have the kind of passion and love one would expect from a veela and it's mate if the stories were true, so of course, they had to be the number twos. Draco looked at his mother as she stared into the fire. He could almost feel her loneliness for her lost love.

"Mother the transformation still worries me." Draco said suddenly, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I don't know what tell you Puff. I'm more veela than your father, when I came into my inheritance, I was engulfed in a white light, it didn't hurt at all, and I gained a stronger allure ability than your father's and a weak sex charm ability as well. My magical power boost wasn't really that impressive at all, but I did get to become stunning beautiful. I was rather plain before my transformation." She said kind of sheepishly.

"I find it hard to believe you were ever plain, Mother." Said Draco with a smile.

"Well, think about it, how many truly beautiful pureblood women have you seen? Too much inbreeding if you ask me. When I get the photo album out tomorrow, you'll see for yourself." She said. "It's getting late. Look You still have two months of the summer holidays left to learn to control your allure and sex charms, and to learn to control your magic since you will undoubtedly get a nice power boost. Oh Puff, don't forget you are tweener; you know that means your going to be very special." She said smiling at her son.

"Tweener?" Said Draco as he raised in eyebrow.

"Puff, I told you about this already, true you were five, but still you should remember. Tweeners are children born at midnight, the moment BETWEEN today and tomorrow. It is actually very rare for a magical child, be they veela or wizard, to be born in that minute. Actually, I only know of two in your age group that were, you and Harry Potter. And you well, you know how special he is." She said.

Draco just rolled his eyes.

"So I would like to see what your powers will be like and what you will look like since as you say it will be hard for nature to improve upon your perfection." She said it with a gentle grin. "So do you feel better now, Puff?"

"Yes, I do, actually. Its still kind of… you know, but I believe it'll be okay in the end." Said Draco. "Thanks Mother."

"Well, it's 10 minutes to midnight, do you want me to stay and welcome your birthday with you or do you want to be alone and we celebrate it when the sun comes up?"

"When the sun comes up is fine, I think I want to be alone to process all this."

Narcissa rose up off the bed gracefully, and walked over to her son; she bent down and gently gave him a hug. "As you wish, Puff, I'll see you in the morning, we can start to prepare for your party, and you're guests will start to arrive about 3 pm. Have a good night Puff." And then she left.

"Night Mother." Draco called after her.

Draco changed into his favorite green and silver silk pajamas. He got on the bed, and looked at the clock on the wall, it was 11:58 pm, two minutes until his birthday. He felt better after talking to his mother.

"I wonder when it will happen." He thought as he looked at the clock, 11:59 pm.

"15 seconds… soon I'll be legally able to do magic outside of school." he thought. "10, 9, 8, …3, 2, 1. Happy birthday to me." he said quietly, then felt a tickle in his throat, cough.

Cough, cough, cough, cough, "What the…?" cough, cough, cough. He did one big, hard cough and this thick liquid filled his mouth, before he could make it off the bed it soon became too much for him to hold in and spurted forth from his mouth, but it didn't act like saliva, or mucus, it hardened as it hit the air. This stuff acted like a thing alive, and it was still connected to him down his throat into his body. Draco tried to talk; to call for help, but it was all he could do to get air to pass in and out of is body at all. This substance hung like a huge 3-inch thick spider web from his mouth, and then it began to move like some sort of snake; it seemed to look around the room then up to the ceiling. Draco stared his eyes the size of saucers, 'what the hell is happening?' he thought.

The substance looked to the corner of the room, near the right side of the fireplace, a place in the room that looked dark no matter what time of day it as, and it whipped over to that corner and to the ceiling and attached itself there. Draco was panicking now, he didn't understand what was happening, his mother said she had only glowed a bit, his father, just said that he simply came into his meager inheritance, but this was something that seemed like it was complete unrelated to what either of them had gone through. Fear gripped his heart, and then the substance or web pulled on him. Draco turned and grabbed the edge of his mattress to resist, but it just pulled harder. Draco tried to scream but the substance to seem to anticipate this and seem to inflate itself in his mouth and so, it was now very difficult for him to breath and he could feel himself getting dizzy from the effort of resisting and the general lack of oxygen. He was getting weaker and holding on to his mattress was barely possible after a couple of minutes, fear and the struggle to seem to burn up his air far quicker than normal. The pull from the substance ultimately won out and his hands didn't have the strength to hold on. He was being dragged across the floor and toward the corner where the substance had secured itself. He was barely conscious but had thought to make some noise or something to get someone to help him. He kicked the floor with his heels as he reached the corner then as was dragged up the ceiling he kicked the walls very meekly as he was about to lose consciousness, suddenly he heard a 'pop' just as he was lost in darkness.

---------------------------------

July 1st

Privet Drive

It was midnight; Harry Potter sat in his room. Hedwig had returned some four hours ago. She sat in her cage quietly sleeping it seemed that she had had a busy day and tired herself out too much to be awake tonight. He looked at his beautiful snow-white owl that he called friend, and watch her sleep with her head slightly tucked under her wing.

He looked around his little bedroom with its ragged furniture he was sure that Uncle Vernon must have gotten from yard sales. His plain student desk was made of particleboard, with some sort pale wood veneer that was peeling at the corners and in other places, was where he did his homework. He finally thought to put a sheet at the bottom of the door so that light wouldn't shine letting his family know he was doing homework. His dresser was made of similar material as his desk as were the nightstand and the chair, yes it was all of the cheapest and lowest quality, much like everything he got from the Dursleys. Harry had to smile at the irony. He was actually kind of rich, not very but enough that would have made life better for him and the Dursley's if they had shown him just the least little bit that they actually cared about him or wanted him around. He would have shared with them, just like he would have shared with the Weaseleys, but they were a proud family and would never take his money.

Harry had finished all of summer homework, two nights ago, so now he faced two full months without anything to do. He had received an owl from Ron a couple of days ago saying that he may be able to spend the last month of the holidays with him and his family. For the first time since attending Hogwarts he wasn't sure he wanted to go to "Burrow." It wasn't mad at the Weaseleys; no, he loved them. It just that he didn't feel he could handle them being sympathetic about Sirius.

Sirius, Harry missed him so much. He missed him as Sirius and as 'Snuffles,' the big, black, bear of a dog. Sirius was a 'marauder' a member of Harry's dad's click at school. Even after graduation, they had remained close friends. Harry loved Sirius like a father, and it hurt him so deeply that he was gone. Harry took a deep breath and let out a long sigh to keep from choking up at the thought of Sirius. Now there were only two marauders left, the true and good Remus Lupin, whom Harry had always thought of as godfather as well, and the traitor who should never have been a marauder, Peter Pettigrew.

Harry hated these lonely moments at night where he played out memories of the past, the things that he can't change. He needed to think to do something, so he quietly got up off his bed and went downstairs. The house was clean, say what you will about Aunt Petunia, but the woman did know how to clean a house. True, Harry did clean it, earlier today, but since then Aunt Petunia had to feed Dudley and Vernon, it would be easier to feed the 7th infantry. Harry decided to get a jump on the day, it's was a little after midnight so he decided to quietly clean out the freezer, and then start to work on cleaning his cupboard. The cupboard hadn't been clean in a least five years and he figured it's about time he put that little piece of his past behind him.

The cupboard seemed somehow smaller than it did before, maybe that was because he, himself had grown a bit in the five years since he last had to sleep in there, but still it did hold some powerful memories for him. He got a lamp from an end table and set in the floor a little to the side of the cupboard to provide light. The place was over run with dust bunnies, dead insect bodies and live insects. Some of his old school books for Hogwarts were stored there, as well, as his rotten old cot that he called a bed, once up a time. He took out everything as quietly as he could to get the space to just floor and walls, then he got the broom and swept it out. The whole process seemed to give him closure on this part of his life, it seemed. As he cleaned, it was being transformed in his mind from being a deep, dark dungeon into being just simple cupboard a place for storage. He swept the floor, then the walls to get rid of spider webs. He then got the mop and mopped the entire room walls and all. Then he went through the things that would go back into the cupboard; he placed his books on the shelves in order of year then alphabetical by title. Then he took the sheets of the cot and added them to the laundry that was to be done the next day and made a mental know to shake the mattress of the old cot out, when he had time tomorrow. He wasn't planning to ever wind up in there again, or ever use that cot again, but it was helpful to help to clean away all the bad feelings attached to these things. He found some old potion ingredients and check and dated them, and disposed of the ones that were by now far too dangerous to be in a muggle home. By the time he was done, it was about five full hours later; he decided that he would start a new policy with the Dursleys. If this was to be his prison, then he may as well be a prison trustee.

-------------------------

July 1st 8 a.m.

Malfoy Manor

"Puff, happy birthday dear." Said Narcissa as he entered her son's room. She looked for Draco to be in his bed, but it looked like the mattress was half pulled off the bed. The sheets were in total disarray. "Puff? Puff?" She checked his private bathroom and he wasn't in there. "Dilly."

"Pop"

"Morning, Madam Malfoy, ma'am how may Dilly serve you?" he said with a bow.

"Dilly, have you seen my little Puff?" She asked.

"No, Dilly heard a noise in here, last night but didn't see Master Draco." Dilly assumed he was in with his mother or in the library. Narcissa paced back and forth a few times then,

"Dilly, have the other house-elves find Puff and tell him to come to my rooms immediately." She said. Something did not feeling right, Puff always liked to sleep late on his birthday. Narcissa just thought it would be nice to get him up early this time because today he can use spells at home freely for the first time. She had a special veela spell she was anxious to teach him.

As she turned to leave, she heard a noise above the right side corner of the fireplace; she looked and screamed.

Lucius ran in from his rooms down the wall, Dilly reappeared with a pop. They looked at Narcissa who stood opened mouthed and white faced pointing at the corner. There was a huge pulsating mass stuck to the ceiling.

"You, you don't suppose that's… that's Puff, do you?" she said weakly, already suspecting the answer.

Before Lucius could speculate, the mass slowly oozed down to the floor in front of them. All three backed up slowly as it appeared to block the door. They worried about this for a moment before remembering that they could all teleport, one way or another, if the need arose. Suddenly a small slit appeared in the pulsating mass, and a great mess of thick white and red fluid began to pour unto the floor. Slowly a hand reached out through the slit and they heard, "Mother, help me." came from the pulsating mass.

End chapter 3-------------

(A/N: Hi guys hoped you like the story so far, please feel free to leave reviews. Also don't forget to use the story alert feature under the Review section. Story alert will email you when I update the story, saving you the time to come and check periodically. Well, I hope you all review, it's the only way we authors can tell you like our work. Have nice day and see you next time.)

Catwriter


	4. Chapter 4: New and Improved? Part 1

(A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, but as I said if midterms or a project is due, then this will have to wait. Well, midterms are now officially over, I failed miserably, but hey I'll survive. Any hoo as long as ace my finals I'll still get at least B's so expect for me delays, next week is SPRING BREAK so I'm going to try and get an update out on Wednesday and Sunday, JUST THIS ONE TIME to make up for being tardy. Okay. Enjoy. I don't own Harry and the gang they are just being borrowed. And for the record, Draco and Harry do NOT have the same birthday, Draco's B-Day July 1st, Harry's B-day July 31st.)

Chapter 4: New and Improved?

July 1st 8:00 a.m.

Malfoy Manor

Draco's Birthday

"Mother, help me," came a weak strained voice from the pulsating fleshy mass on the floor. A hand reached out through a slit, a translucent white hand covered in the white and red ooze. It was wrinkled, every vein and artery was visible, and you could almost see every bone in the hand. Cautiously, Narcissa walked over to the mass, whatever it was, it had her son's voice and he sounded like he desperately needed her. She went to the mass, and reached for the hand. She grasped it and started to pull when she heard a heart-wrenching scream of agony. "NO, it hurts! Let go, don't touch me!" Said the voice that came from the mass.

Narcissa released the hand and looked at it; it was instantly bruised and had even begun to bleed. Narcissa looked at Lucius and they both drew out their wands the fired a cutting charm simultaneously at the mass that would increase the size of the slit. They moved slowly so as to be as sure as possible of not cutting their son as they tried to free him.

------------------------------------------

July 1st 8:00 a.m.

Privet Drive

Harry had been up for hours his nap the day before made sleep impossible. After cleaning the cupboard, he cleaned the freezer, and the refrigerator. He cleaned cabinets and started breakfast, by the time Petunia was woke up. She started knocking on Harry's door to get him to go make breakfast, when she smelled the bacon frying and realized that he was already about the task. She then went to wake Dudley and Vernon for the day. It was Saturday and though it was customary for them to sleep in, and for Dudley to wake up early for cartoons, today was to be different; they had rescheduled the picnic that Dudley had ruined. Petunia came downstairs and stood in the doorway to the kitchen and watched Harry prepare breakfast. 'Something is different about the boy today." She thought.

Harry had finished cooking most of the breakfast, and was waiting until the last moment to cook the scrambled eggs, so that they would be warm when the family began to eat. He worked quickly and quietly to cook them when he heard Vernon and Dudley on the stairs. After all, scrambled eggs cook the quickest and cool the fastest.

"Boy, I have a list of chores for you to do today, and I want them done before we get back from the picnic today." Said Petunia as she watched Harry work.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia, I'll have it all done before you return. Would you like me to help you make the picnic baskets?" he offered with his eyes down.

This shocked Petunia, Harry never volunteered to do extra work, they usually gave him more than enough to keep him busy for the day, and so he never volunteered to help her with anything.

"Why do you want to help with the baskets, you planning to poison us or something?" She said suspiciously, though on further thought he's had years of making their breakfast in which to execute an idea like that.

"No, Aunt Petunia. I'm just trying to help." He said simply.

Vernon and Dudley arrived in the kitchen at that moment. Harry finished the eggs and loaded them on a plate. He then started to fix the plates for the family.

"Hello Pet, is the Freak causing you any trouble?" Vernon said as place a whiskery peck on her cheek.

"Um, no I suppose not."

"I'll get the picnic baskets and clean up the kitchen while you all eat." Harry said as he headed to the kitchen cupboard for the picnic baskets.

"Why isn't the boy eating with us?" Petunia asked.

"Well, he's on punishment, bloody brat pissed me off last night, so no meals for him for three days." Said Uncle Vernon as he called Harry to load his plate for seconds.

"I want more too," said Dudley. Dudley was delighted to get a fully breakfast that was off his diet, and was even more delighted that apparently Petunia hadn't noticed.

"Boy, why didn't you give Dudley his diet breakfast?" Said Petunia having noticed that her son was eating with such gusto.

"Well, Aunt Petunia, after yesterday, I thought if we fed him a good meal today, maybe you will have a better go at the picnic today. Plus, I figure he can burn up the calories on the picnic." Said Harry, with his eyes down.

"Duddikins, this is just a one day thing don't expect to be off your diet again, okay?" Said Petunia sweetly to the huge pile of human refuse that was her son.

"All right mum, I want to go out for football team in the fall anyway, but the coach said I need to lose a little weight." Said as he started on the second helping.

Harry cleaned stove and the counters while the Dursleys ate, amazingly Dudley didn't ask for thirds this time. Harry was taking out some food for the picnic when they finished. His stomach ached at the sight of the food for the picnic and the left over breakfast, he didn't get a chance to eat yesterday, and now the thought of not eating for another three days just seemed to make him even hungrier.

"Petunia Dear, do you have the list of the things you want the freak here to do? I want Dudley and me to add a couple of things." Said Vernon as he signaled Harry to bring him a third helping of breakfast.

Harry and Petunia finished loading the picnic baskets around 11a.m., Vernon Dursley spent the time measuring every bit of food in the fridge, and in the cupboards to make sure that Harry wasn't going to sneak anything while they were out.

"Look here boy, I've measured everything if I find even one crumb missing in this house, it will not go well for you." Said Uncle Vernon in his most dangerous voice.

"Yes sir." Said Harry quietly with his eyes down.

"Good, Dudley and I have added a few little things to your list of chores, when we get back, every single fucking thing on that list had better be completed boy or you will have your arse beaten like it never has been before, do I make myself clear?" Uncle Vernon said as he glared at Harry, and shoved the list into Harry's hand.

"Yes, sir. It'll be all done." Said Harry.

"Boy, go put the picnic baskets, blankets, and sun umbrella in the car." Said Petunia.

Harry went instantly into action.

Dudley came down the stairs looking like a baby killer whale. He wore a black and white cow print, open button, short sleeve shirt that he didn't button, so you could see what could possibly be breasts dangling on his enormous chest. He had on huge black, boxer-type swim trunks which went just to below his knees and that actual made him look even short and wider than he actually was, which was amazing to Harry because he didn't think that was at all possible. Dudley completed his black and white nightmare ensemble with an inflatable inner tube around his fat middle that Harry swore must have come off a monster truck, and black flip-flops that showed off his impossibly white feet. This black ensemble just made his whole huge pale body look almost white, thus giving him the killer whale motif.

Harry just shook his head as Dudley tried to get into the car without taking off the inner tube. It was rather like trying get three liters of milk into a one liter container, frankly it wasn't going to happen. After several failed attempts Uncle Vernon finally told him to let the air out of the tube he can re-inflate it at the beach. "Good idea, Dad, that's brilliant" Dudley said happily.

Petunia came outside in a pink flower sundress, with the straps of her pink swimsuit just showing a little at the shoulders. She got into the car, as Dudley squeezed the last of the air out of his inner tube. Even with the inner tube deflated it was still a tight fit for Dudley to get into the car. Uncle Vernon got his keys, and check to make sure he had his wallet this time, then he turned to Harry before leaving the house.

"Listen here freak," Said Uncle Vernon in a most deadly voice. "If I find one thing broken or damaged in this house, they won't be able to find all of you with a hunting dogs, and a map. Don't eat a bloody thing in this house, and I better find the list completed this time or I will make you sorry, the nutter old man left you on our doorstep, am I clear?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon, sir… crystal." Said Harry.

"Good, we'll be back in about four hours." Said Uncle Vernon who then turned and headed for the door. "Don't fuck this up, boy." He then slammed the door behind him and left. Harry was left alone in the house with his list.

---------------------------------

Malfoy Manor

July 1st

"Waaannnd." said a weak, cracked voice as Narcissa and Lucius finished cutting the mass in their son's bedroom floor. The hand stretched out and then landed on the floor as another hand came out and slowly a humanoid figure emerged from the mass.It crawled out with great difficulty, and it's breathing seemed extremely labored for its effort. Narcissa and Lucius stood and watched in shock as this thing that could have only have been there son, tried to stand and then fall over. Narcissa wanted to go over and help, but feared injuring it with her touch again. Its whole body was like the hand, white and translucent, with red veins and blue arteries showing, the entire body was wrinkled and puckered. The silver white Malfoy trademark hair was covered in the ooze that seemed to permeate the entire being. The ooze effectively made the creature look bald. One could see the skull under it's translucent face. It wore green and white pajamas that were soaked through with the ooze, and matted down to the body of the poor struggling creature. "Waaannnd." repeated he voice.

"Lucius, I think he wants his wand. It's there on the desk, give it to him." Narcissa said without taking her eyes off the figure on the floor.

Lucius walked over the Draco's desk picked up his wand and tossed it at the creature on the floor. He looked on in disgust, 'How could this thing be his son, the Malfoy heir?'

The creature grabbed the wand and half crawled, half dragged itself into Draco's private bathroom. Before the bathroom door closed Narcissa and Lucius saw a charm hit the mirror that turned it back and no reflective.

"Dilly, clean up this mess." screamed Lucius as he pointed at he pod or cocoon or whatever it was that the creature emerged from.

"We have to call a healer, something went horribly wrong. My poor Puff. My poor, poor Puff." Said Narcissa as she began to dissolve in tears.

"Do you actually think a healer can fix that? I can think of single healer in the wizarding world that would even begin to know what to do." Said Lucius coldly.

"We aren't getting a wizarding healer, we are getting a veela healer. We are now in my domain, Lucius. For better or worse, Draco has come into inheritance as such he comes under my domain. He is now Draco Aaron Malfoy-Black." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No, he is the Malfoy heir, he has been and will remain Draco Lucius Malfoy. Do you understand me woman?" Lucius said in a dark tone as advanced on Narcissa.

"No, you understand me. I've let you lead this family in the wizarding world in order to give our son a fair choice as to where he will belong and who he should be. I figured that since he was going to be essentially wizard until now there would be no harm in him being trained as a wizard. However, he has come into his veela heritage and so he must learn the ways of the veela, and part veela. Further, I saw the way you looked at him just now, you're disgusted. He's your own son, your 'precious' heir, and you look at him like he's some sort of monster. Well, what would you do with you precious heir if this is how he will remain?" Said Narcissa her eyes flashing.

"Maybe I'll get me another woman and have another child, one more suitable to carry the name, than that creature of yours. After all what female would want to have children with that thing in there. Maybe I should have him put down, it would be the merciful thing to do." Said Lucius as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You will do no such thing. He is my son. I don't care what he looks. You go near him again, you'll see just how much veela I am, and trust me Lucius, I am far more veela than you can possibly handle." Said Narcissa as she rounded on him.

"Are you threatening me, woman?" Said Lucius incredulously.

"No, Lucius _darling_, I'm letting you know the consequences of any action you take against my son; notice, I didn't say our son, I said MY SON." Said Narcissa a mere two or three inches from Lucius' face.

Narcissa turned, "Dilly, get the veela heeler Meenax, here straight away, tell her its an emergency."

"Yes, Mistress Narcissa, Dilly be going to get Healer Meenax now." (Pop!) And with that the elf was gone.

"I have business to do, I'll be back later to check on…(Lucius resisted the urge to say 'it') Draco." He said and then left his cloak billowing behind him.

Narcissa sat at Draco's desk. 'Plans have to be made now, things are going to change,' Narcissa thought to herself, as she took out three pieces of parchment. When she heard water filling the tub, she looked to the bathroom where her son was sequestered. "Please gods, let that be a sign that he's going to be okay." She said in a whisper.

It was noon by the time she finished the letters.

"Puff, dear, I'll be right back, the Healer should be here soon. I just have to get some letters off at the owlery, and I'll be right back okay? Do you hear me, Puff?" Narcissa yelled at the bathroom door. An indistinguishable grunt was heard from the other side of the door, Narcissa took it as a sign of her son understanding that she would be back directly.

------------------------------

Malfoy Manor

Lucius' Study

Lucius was in his study, working on some papers. Despite himself, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell went wrong with Draco. As he worked, he noticed the fireplace flare; some was trying to contact him. "Hello, who's there, I don't have time for trifles today." Said Lucius his anger over the day beginning to disturb his aloof manner.

"Is that anyway to talk to your Master." Said Voldemort as his snake-like head appeared in the flames.

"Master, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. Please forgive me." Said Lucius as he bowed low to the head floating in his fireplace.

"What put you in so foul a mood, Lucius?" Asked Voldemort in very uncharacteristic concern.

"It's nothing to trouble you about my Lord, just some family issues." Said Lucius as remained bowed on one knee before the fireplace.

"Fine, whatever, speaking of your family Lucius, I wanted to speak to you about your son, Draco. He is sixteen today is he not?" Said the Dark Lord.

"Aye, sir he is." Said Lucius nervously.

"Well, he should get the mark, he will be one of our youngest Death eaters and a spy in Hogwarts as well. Yes, I have some very interesting plans that will finally rid me of that brat Potter and that meddlesome old fool as well." Said Voldemort.

"My Lord, we may have a problem with that…" said Lucius as tiny beads of sweat began to congeal on his forehead.

"What problem Lucius, your boy is bright enough, and I could use him." Said the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, Draco came into his inheritance today. As you may or may not know, Narcissa and I are both part veela. Draco has come into his inheritance as a male part veela he has transformed, into what; I do not know as of yet, we have a veela healer coming to see him. In addition, as Draco has now come into his heritage my wife has claimed him as part of the veela community; which as my lord knows, is controlled by women. Narcissa actually has great influence with the Veela Council of Elders. Draco cannot take the mark without her permission or you risk having the veela community side with Dumbledore and the light. As you well know my Lord, the veela have not chosen a side as of yet, and their power could tip the balance." Said Lucius as the sweat dripped down the sides of his face.

"You're part veela? Hmm, I suspected as much, Lucius. You are bright Lucius, one of my brightest followers, but not the brightest. You are powerful, Lucius, one of my most powerful, but not the most powerful of my followers, and yet I have always favored you, as my second. I see why that is now. You have the veela allure ability, don't you, Lucius." The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, my Lord, but it is meager really, very small, I didn't think it could effect one as powerful as yourself. I have only ever used it in your service my Lord." Said Lucius as he began to shake.

"What other veela charms do you have Lucius?" Asked the Dark Lord.

"None, my Lord, Narcissa has the lion's share of veela power in this family though I believe her allure is as weak as my own so we cancel each other out, we are not each other true mate but we are each others number two." Said Lucius.

"Lucius, I would like you to bring your son to me." Said Voldemort.

"My Lord at the moment by son… look barely human, I don't think he could travel to you at present and then there is Narcissa." Said Lucius.

"Tell your mate that I am not requiring him to take my mark or work for me. I simply wish to see him; male veelas that have gone through a major change like what I expect your son is going through are rare. I would see him for myself, besides, maybe his true mate or number two is one or more of my Death Eaters, he would the opportunity examine a large pool of people here. Surely, your wife can't object to that, she can even come along if she wishes, though I would prefer she didn't." Said the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, after the Healer has seen Draco, and when he is approved for travel; I will inform you and will bring him to at your next earliest convenience" Said Lucius.

"Good, good. My curious is piqued; it's been a long time since that's happened. I look forward to seeing you and your son, Lucius. Ah yes, the original reason for this call.

---------------------------------

July 1st 2:00 p.m.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Professor Dumbledore sat his desk in his office going over the mail that arrived at breakfast, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Minerva? Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered.

"Yes, actually, I could use the sugar." Said Minerva as she took a couple of the sweets.

"I thought I see if you found a DADA instructor yet." Said Minerva McGonagall as she took a seat in the chair opposite Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"No, not yet, not many takers, it seems the position may actually be cursed." Said Dumbledore as he went through his mail. He reached one letter written in purple and in a fine script. He opened the letter and read it and then his crystal blue eyes twinkled. "Minerva, I think I just solved that problem we just speaking of. I think this year will be very interesting."

----------------------------------- To be continued ---------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Well that's all for now. This chapter by itself was turning into a book. It didn't go exactly how planned but hey my stories never do. My style of writing is to let the story take on a life of it's own and I just follow along. My original plan was to have this chapter end on the Hogwarts Express but as you can see that didn't happen, hell it still July 1st. Not worry thing will definitely pick up next chapter and go along a lot faster. Are you still wondering what is up with Draco? Me, too, as I said like to let the story write itself, but I do have a good idea of where this going. So I'm hoping but not guaranteeing to have the next chapter out this WEDNESDAY. Wish me luck. Oh and finally, remember to use Story Alert, it will email you when the next chapter is, and please review, thanks.)


	5. Chapter 5: New and Improved? Part 2

Chapter 5: New and Improved? Part 2

(A/N Sorry for not getting the special out last Wednesday, but I have to work when the inspiration hits and well, last Wednesday, it didn't. Disclaimer: I am NOT JK Rowling but these are her characters, so thanks for being nice about me using them JK, and PLEASE DON"T SUE ME! I live in abject poverty! Does anyone else find it amazing that even the poorest people in America can still have a PC? Only in America. LOL.)

--------------------------------------

July 1st

2:00 pm

Malfoy Manor

"What the hell is taking that healer so long? It's so quiet." Said Narcissa as she paced back and forth in Draco's bedroom. She went to the bathroom door, "Puff, are you okay? Can you talk to me?" She implored.

No sound, utter silence.

(Pop.) Dilly appeared in the room. "Mistress Narcissa, ma'am, the Veela Healer Meenax is being arriving, shall Dilly be bringing her up, Ma'am."

"Yes, Dilly, quickly." Said Narcissa as she rushed to the bathroom door. "Puff, oh thank god, the Healer is here, she'll help you, baby, I promise."

Dilly arrived with the veela Healer, a beautiful slender woman, with white silver hair, and cool blue eyes. She was dressed all in white, a long flowing dress with sleeves that flared at the elbows, and had a smell of roses and lilacs about her. She was, so obviously, veela that even a first year Hogwart's student could not mistake her for anything else. She moved with a grace that most ballet dancers would envy to the center of the room and did a gentle bow to Narcissa.

"My Lady Black, I am most sorry to be late, a mother was having some difficulty delivering triplets, and as you well you know, a multiple birth among the veela is a rare thing that happens once every 50 or so years. I simply could not leave her, with that sad, your servant here (she indicated at Dilly), has informed that your son has had some problem with his inheritance. Where is the boy?" She said in a voice that was almost like song.

"He's in the bathroom here. Please help him." Narcissa said her voice cracking.

"Of course, my Lady, can you tell what happened when he began his inheritance?"

"I don't know really; he wanted to be alone for it. When I came to see him this morning, there was a huge, pod, or cocoon or something stuck to the ceiling the corner or there. It slowly came down from the ceiling then I heard my son's voice and saw a hand sticking out of slit in the mass. I reached to pull him out and his screamed, and when I let of his hand, it was bruised and starting to bleed. My husband and I cut him free with a cutting charm, and when he was finally free he…(she choked) he… didn't look right, then he asked for his wand and crawled in the bathroom. That was this morning, he's been in there ever since, he doesn't respond when I call him." she cried.

"A pod, or cocoon, you say?" The Healer mumbled half to herself and half to Narcissa.

"Yes, I never heard of the like before, I didn't know what was happening." Said Narcissa.

"Yes, well, a pod transformation is very rare. What time was Draco born?" Asked the Healer.

"He's a tweener, born at midnight. Why?"

"Well, for wizards being a tweener is just an indicator that something huge will happen and they will be special, but for a veela or half veela to be a tweener, it's more complicated. Tweener veelas can either be very powerful, and I'm not really sensing that in your son right now. Or destined to be with the very powerful, which I think is the case. If this is the case, then the pod development is his magic preparing his body to be with someone of such power, that their own mate could accidentally destroy them." Said the Healer as she took a small bag out of her dress pocket put it on the floor and waved her hand over it. The Bag magically grew until it was just the size of a large common tote bag. She reached into the bag took out several potions, her wand, what looked like some herbs and a small silver cauldron.

"So what went wrong?" Asked Narcissa.

"Well, as a tweener, he should have remained in that pod for 10 hours at least or 12 hours at the best, but I think he wasn't in long enough to complete his development. What time did you discover him again?" Asked the healer as she organized her supplies.

"8 a.m. I was coming to get him up early to help prepare for his birthday party. GREAT MERLIN AND MORGANA!" Exclaimed Narcissa, "The party is to start within the hour, I forgot to cancel it! Dilly!"

(Pop.) "Yes, Mistress Narcissa, ma'am?"

"Dilly, I want you to contact everyone who's been invited the Draco's Birthday party today and tell them it's been postponed, until further notice, tell them that Draco is sick. If anyone shows up send them away with my apologies and tell them that they will be notified when the party is rescheduled. Understand Dilly?" Said Narcissa quickly.

"Yes, Mistress Narcissa, ma'am, Dilly be doing that straight away. Dilly be hoping young Master to be welling soon. Mistress. Dilly be going now." Said Dilly with a bow and a Pop.

"What problems could he have from coming out of the pod too soon?" Asked Narcissa of the Healer Meenax.

"Well, my Lady the last thing to be completed in a transformation is the mind set and the heart. Spiritual heart not the physical heart, for him to come out of the pod too soon, may have affected his brain and heart, he may well be damaged. As you know, we veela are creatures of love, and the final thing to develop in us is the capacity to gage love. It is said that there is a thin line between love and obsession, we veela instinctually know this line, through our final part of transformation. Your son did not complete the final part of his transformation; further, I think his physical transformation was damaged as well. Still all is not lost, I am one of the best healers in magical world, and I will do all I can for him." Said the Healer

"Oh, thank you, he's my star, I can't lose him." Said Narcissa.

"As I said I will do all I can, now, it will take some time, you said he has his wand?"

"Yes, when he emerged from the pod, he said 'wand' and we gave it to him, then crawled into the bathroom."

"Your son is intelligent. His wand will help to strength his healing abilities, so that this may not be as difficult as I thought, though it will still be some time before I am done. Also, when I enter the bathroom, no one is to enter after me. I do not care what sounds you hear, unless you hear ME and only me call you, no one goes in that bathroom. Am I clear?" Said the Healer sternly.

"Yes, Healer, as you said, no one and nothing will enter unless you request it." Said Narcissa.

"Good I'm going in, I will do everything I can for him." said the Healer with arms loaded with potions and her wand. Narcissa opened the door for the Healer who put the potions on the counter in front of the blackened mirror. "So, young Master Draco, we will begin." With that the door closed and Narcissa settled down on Draco's bed to wait.

------------------------------------

Privet Drive

July 1st

2 p.m.

It had been three hours since the Dursleys left for their picnic and Harry was nearly done with all the chores on the list. Luckily for him, most of them were completed yesterday, all he had really left to do was clean the kitchen, the master bedroom that wasn't really that bad, just a bit of disorder, organize Vernon's closet, clean Dudley's room and alphabetize Dudley's video collection. The toughest thing amazingly was cleaning Dudley's room again. Harry had just cleaned the room yesterday and yet as he surveyed it today, it looked like a family of wild badgers have taken up residence and destroyed the place. It took Harry an hour to clean the place, working as hard and as fast as he could. Then he moved on to master bedroom and Vernon's closet, finally he cleaned the kitchen and it's just 3:30 p.m. No sign of the Dursleys this time, Harry figured they might have decided to go out to dinner after the picnic, which was fine with him. He got to watch some tele in peace. Uncle Vernon had just gotten satellite television and Harry was quite curious to see what there was to see, since he had already finished his special studies homework for the summer. After surfing, he found he liked MTV Jams and VH1 the best with all the muggle music videos. He closed the curtains to the living room and kept the sound down low enough so that if the family returned he would hear, and could off it without seeing him watch and then forbidding him to watch tele again.

The post was running today, it usually arrived by 10 a.m. but today the postman didn't show up until 2:30 p.m. Harry got the mail and put it on the coffee table while he completed cleaning. Now that he had finished his chores, he listened to "I Love the 80's, 1982" on VH1 and checked through the mail, there was an announcement about the start of summer classes at the local college that gave Harry a brilliant idea.

He sat in the living room listening to videos and formulated his plan. 'Well, if I'm to be a prison trustee, then I have a pretty good idea on how to get myself some more freedom over the summer. I can't wait until they get back, I know this could work.' Harry thought to himself.

--------------------------------------------

Malfoy Manor

July 1st 4 p.m.

"It's been two hours. Please Puff, be okay for mother." Said Narcissa to herself.

Lucius returned to Draco's room. "Well, how is he?" He said monotonely.

"The Healer has been in there for two hours, she hasn't updated me yet." Said Narcissa as she stared at the bathroom door.

"Well, why don't you just knock on the door and get an update." With that Lucius strode over to the door and prepared to knock.

"NO! No, don't the healer said that they are not to be disturbed, she said that if she needed us she would call."

"Fine, let me know if there is any development." Said Lucius in the same monotone.

"Why do you care all of sudden?" Asked Narcissa, as she eyed her husband.

"Can't a father care about the welfare of his only child?" Said Lucius.

"A father can, but you dear husband lack the capacity, so what are you up to?" Said Nacissa.

"Fine, My Lord has asked for Draco to be brought before him when his transformation is complete."

"What? HELL NO! He is now of the veela, and he will not take the mark, do not force me to have the veela choose in this war of yours, husband, because your side will not be happy." She said in a growl.

"I have discussed this with my Lord and he said that all he wants is to meet Draco after he has transformed, he said that Draco will not be required to take the mark nor to spy at Hogwart's. He said that the kind of transformation that Draco is going through is extremely rare and that his curiosity has been piqued. He wants Draco to come to a meeting with the Death Eaters in full attendance, with so many people about maybe Draco will find his true mate or number two at the meeting, so surly you can't object to that?" Said Lucius. "My Lord said that if you must come along as well, then fine you are welcome to come, if it will ease your mind."

"I don't like this at all." Said Narcissa. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and the Healer Meenax exited. She went to the closet and picked out some robes of dark purple with pale blue details, and then went back into the bathroom. A minute later she exited the bathroom again. She looked tired and a little frazzled. She turned as she heard screams in the bathroom, but just straightened her clothes and looked at Draco's parents.

"He'll need about an hour, to finish up as it were, could have something to eat? Then I'll go back in and check on him, and make sure that thing have progressed as they should." She said.

"Dilly, bring a small dining set up, and bring up some dinner as well, for Healer Meenax." Said Narcissa.

"Send Dilly to get me if the boy comes out I have work to do." Lucius exited the room.

"Yes, Mistress Narcissa, ma'am." Dilly said with a pop.

(Pop1) Dilly returned, she snapped her fingers and a lovely little French bistro still dining table set appeared, luckily Draco's room was more than huge enough to accommodate the addition and still leave a lot of space. Then, Dilly snapped her fingers again, and the table was nearly over laden with food. "Is there anything else, Mistress Narcissa, ma'am?"

"No, Dilly that will do." Said Narcissa. And Dilly disappeared in a pop.

-----------------------------------------------------

Privet Drive

July 1st 5 p.m.

Harry was listening to the latest Usher Video on MTV Jams when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He quickly turned off the tele and went to the door to help the family unpack from the picnic equipment.

"Well, boy get the picnic baskets out, dump the leftover and do the dishes. And you better have gotten all the chores done or the will be hell to pay. Heaven knows you had more than enough time." Said Vernon as he got out of the car.

Harry ran to the trunk of the car and got out the picnic baskets, the blankets and the umbrella. Aunt Petunia was already in the house, and Dudley quickly waddled in behind her. Harry had just stepped through door with arms loaded with the supplies.

"Boy, I'm watching you, I'm going to check now and see you completed your chores and if you touched any of the food in this house. You better pray it's all in proper order."

Harry nodded and cautiously went around his uncle as best he could and tried not to touch him. Harry could see already that Uncle Vernon was in a foul mood. Harry took the baskets into the kitchen and unpacked them; he put the dirty dishes in the sink to be washed. He took the blankets into the backyard to shake them out, and then he returned to the kitchen to find a purple faced Uncle Vernon glaring at him.

"I see dishes in this sink, boy." Said Uncle Vernon as he closed in on Harry. "And I see dirty laundry in your hands"

Harry kept his eyes down and backed away. "But Uncle Vernon this is from the picnic, I was just about to wash the dishes and the blankets." Harry said slowly and quietly.

(SLAP!) "Are you talking back to me, freak?" Said Uncle Vernon and pushed Harry back against the kitchen door.

Harry left cheek throbbed into his eye, he kept his eyes down and started to shake but tried desperately to remain calm, panicking now would only make things worse. Harry kept thinking, 'Never look a wild animal in the eye, they take it as a challenge.'

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, I'll do the dishes right now. I'll put the blankets in the wash straight away as well." Said Harry as he tried to move over to the sink where the dishes were.

"Did I tell you, you could go yet?" Said Uncle Vernon as he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and slammed him against the kitchen door, it was sudden and sent a shock through Harry body. The shock caused Harry to drop the blankets he was still holding in his hands.

(Punch!) The blow seemed to Harry to come out of nowhere and slammed into his already empty stomach. He fell to the floor in a heap, gasping for air, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. He held his stomach and looked almost up to Uncle Vernon's face then stopped short, 'Never stare a wild animal in the eyes.'

"How dare you throw my property on the ground like that!" Screamed Uncle Vernon and he kicked Harry as he lay on the floor. Harry curled into a ball to protect his head and vital organs. On the third kick, Petunia entered the room.

"Vernon, that's enough, if you do much more, he'll be useless to me tomorrow." She said as she leaned casually in the doorway. "Boy, do the dishes, put the blankets in the wash for tomorrow, and then go to bed. I really don't want to deal with your lazy ass anymore tonight" Petunia said as she walked over gently kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Vernon lets go upstairs and play a bit, like old times. I'll be the robber, and you'll be the defenseless househusband, and I have my way with you." She stepped away from him then in the doorway she turned, winked, and then ran upstairs giggling.

"You're lucky tonight, boy. I get relieve a little tension in another fun way. Do as she said. I'll deal with you tomorrow and no food for an extra two days, so food for you until Thursday." Vernon turned and fairly jogged after his wife. It never ceased to amaze Harry how his Uncle, a man of some considerable girth could be as fast and as agile as he was.

'If the punches hadn't already made me nauseous, the idea of what those two are about to do, certainly would have done it.' Thought Harry as he pulled himself up off the floor. His stomach ached and he felt like maybe he had a bruised rib, but he's gone through far worse from the Dursley's and from school, so he figured he could survive it. Tomorrow he'll put his plan into action, he decided. He then went about the tasks set for him, though he did it gingerly.

---------------------------------------------

Malfoy Manor

July 1st 6 p.m.

Meenax had finished her meal, and there were no more noises or screams coming from the bathroom, she quietly got up without a word and entered the bathroom as Narcissa watched, praying her Puff was okay.

Ten minutes went by… nothing.

Twenty minutes went by… nothing.

Half and hour went by… nothing.

An hour went by… nothing.

"What's happening?" Narcissa fretted.

Finally the door opened and Meenax exited the bathroom. She was looking as frazzled as her last exit but she had a weak smile on her face.

"I'm done. Before he comes out let me say. I have done all I could for him. I couldn't have done better were I to take him to St. Mungos. Still, I think you will have to see him to understand. Draco, come out your mother is waiting for you." She said.

The door to the bathroom slowly crept open. Narcissa's heart was in her throat, she prayed in her heart to every god or goddess or deity she could think of, for her son to be all right.

(A/N: It would be really bitchy of me to make this a cliffhanger right here, huh? You don't know me very well, do you? Moo hoo haa haa haa. JK, no cliffy right here scroll down.)

Malfoy men were generally good looking, even though their faces were a bit pointed, as were there noses and chins. Draco stood before his mother, and she saw her son and yet not the boy she had raised. He had grown about three inches taller. His hair that was a platinum blonde before was now silver with platinum streaks. His hair had grown, reaching a couple of inches below his shoulders as well. His pointed nose and chin had rounded out give him an almost cherub quality, yet there was a sophisticated adultness to him as well. He walked into the room with something more graceful than the Malfoy march of arrogance. He looked at his mother and smiled and she thought for sure the sun shone just in his mouth. His body before the transformation was an athletic one, he loved Quiddich, and he trained for it, hard just so that he could be that Boy-who-lived. His body now was not displeasing but somehow, softer and not a honed as it was before. He still looked fit and healthy, but, there was just no other word for it, he was now entirely huggable. He was graceful, taller, beautiful and oh so huggable. He was huggable not in a fat guy kind of way but in a snuggle-under-a-blanket on a cold winter night kind of way. His body could provide warmth, and substance, but was still fit and healthy. He had become in her eyes, simple perfection of the human/veela form.

Narcissa stood and looked at her Puff for a few moments, tears building in her eyes, tears of love and relief. She walked over to Draco and pulled him in tight hug, for several minutes. Slowly he came to hug her back, he smiled a bit at the warmth he felt from her. She smelled of lavender, and roses. He had always loved her scent but now he could truly appreciate it, his senses were awakening on a whole new level. Colors had so many levels to them, so many hues. He marveled as he tried to adjust to his new perceptions.

"My Lady, we need to speak of some things." Said Meenax. "Young Master Draco will need a few moments to adjust to his new senses, so we can leave him alone for a few minutes while rediscovers his room." Said the Healer.

"Yes, we can go and speak in my rooms for a few minutes." Said Narcissa as she led the Healer to her rooms.

Narcissa lead to Meenax to her private sitting room. She offered the healer tea and biscuits.

"No, thank you. What I want to talk about is Draco. Physically, all is well. Helping to complete the physical transformation is actually rather easy. It was just a matter of creating a magical version of his pod, and giving him the time he lost, to fully develop. My worry though is his spiritual heart. This is not something that can be easily measured, or examined. And I'm worried because it was development was halted for so long, due to my delay in arriving. I'm afraid there may be some damage. Luckily his intelligence will not be affected but his emotional well-being and his ability to gage love may well be. Now I could be wrong, he could be fine, you said he had his wand as soon as he existed the pod. This is very good; a wand would naturally strengthen his healing abilities and help to hold him in stasis until help can come to help him complete his transformation. Normally stasis would hold for about two hours maybe three, but I took four hours to get here. I am worried, so I would like for you to watch him for the next couple of months. I'll come by once a week and check up on him. If you see any irrational behavior, please let me know immediately. There are steps that can be taken to correct this but they are very harsh, and I would not want to put him through it unless it was absolutely necessary." Said the Healer as she sipped her tea.

"Irrational behaviors like what?" Said Narcissa with a growing look of concern.

"You know your son, if you see him being overly emotional. Although don't worry about anything for the rest of this week. He's just emerged from the pod and he's adjusting to his new perceptions, he may get frustrated until he's used to his new senses and his new strength, he should be twice as strong as we was before. Again, I could be wrong, maybe everything is fine with him. Maybe stasis lasted an extra hour for him, it's not unheard of it lasting up to six hours. But those are really rare cases. All we can do now is just observe him and hope for the best." Said Meenax.

"My husband wants him to go on a _business_ trip with him, is that good idea right now?" Narcissa asked, hoping the answer was 'no.'

"No, it's not. Give him at least a week, maybe two to makes sure that he can handle his new perceptions and you will have to teach him to control his veela allure, or we could cause a lot of chaos in the world. Well, I'm tired between the triplets and your son I've done a lot today. If you need me, here is a connecting mirror. (She reached into a dress pocket and pulled up a miniature purple hand mirror, she waved her hand over and it grew to full size.) I have the mate to this mirror, it will hum to let me know you are contacting me, and we can speak through it as well. Well, give Draco my best and tell him I will be back next Monday at 3 p.m. to see him." Said Meenax, as she Accio-ed her bag from Draco's room and headed down the stairs and out of Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa walked back to Puff's room. She stood in the doorway and looked at him as smelled his desk, and listened to his sheets. She had done the same when she came into her own inheritance. Still, she wanted him to be okay so desperately. He was her Puff, her magic dragon that made her life of loneliness without her true mate bearable. She couldn't lose him. Puff will have to be okay. He just had to be.

-----------------End of Chapter 5--------

A/N: So how do you like the story so far? Do you it's moving too slow or do you like the way its going? I mean really we are five chapters in and this is still just day 2. LOL Sorry I didn't get the updates done the way I had hoped but as they say 'the best laid plans of mice and men." Still I'm neither a mouse nor a man, so I had hoped to keep to my schedule. Well, we are getting near finals, and the work is building up. OY, so I may not update as often as I would like, but I will try to update, just be patient and leave some reviews that will remind me that you guys and gals do want the story to continue. Okay? So catch you next chapter when we see Harry plan unveiled, and Narcissa watches Draco, and who is the new DADA? Hhhhmmmm? Review please. By the by, looking for a beta any volunteers must have good grammar because heaven knows, I don't. ;o) Thanks to all of you who have reviewed in the past. You are greatly appreciated. Mmmmwwwaaa Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6: Best Laid Plans

**Chapter 6: The Best Laid Plans**

**(a/n **Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is I'm not abandoning this story. I will be working on it all summer and hopefully finish by fall. HOPEFULLY. The bad news is after this update I won't update again until the July. I'm sure you will notice a lot of stories will be slowing up the same as this one, just be patient. Remember to use _Story Alert_ if you haven't chosen it before, and now use _Author alert_ as I'm starting other stories as well. Check out my new HP stories '**A Storm in Hogwarts**' and **'Darien and Harry Potter.'****A Storm in Hogwarts** this story brings Storm of X-Men fame to the HP universe, I'm trying not be campy but it's a little difficult. Prologue:Chapter1is a lot of background info on the story, so remember the story starts with chapter 2 which will post at the end ofJuly. **Darien and Harry Potter** is the story of Harry Potter and his older brother Darien, Darien is a good kid, but his family and Dumbledore think he's the child of the prophecy, Darien loves his little brother Harry, but unfortunately no one else seems to, or do they? Voldie is lurking to do some dirt. Read and find out. Enjoy the reads. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and crew but God knows I wish I did.** ;o)**

------------------------------------

Privet Drive

July 1st 8 p.m.

Harry wanted to go to sleep but his mind just wouldn't let him. He wasn't sure if it was because it was too early, or that he now had nothing to do. His thoughts kept going back to the past. How he loathed the past. He missed Sirius so much. Sirius was wild, and scruffy and even a bit crude. He was a notorious prankster that even the Weaseley twins revered, but the thing that most surprised Harry about Sirius was that he had truly loved Harry. At first, it was simply because Harry was the son of his deceased best friend but he grew to love Harry for Harry. He was like a parent, a real parent. He didn't get to see Harry as much as either of them would have liked, but still it was quality and not quantity. The words that Mione said to Harry about his 'Hero complex' stabbed him worst than anything Voldemort had ever done to him, it was worst because he felt it was true. If he wasn't trying to play the hero, if he wasn't trying to save the day, then he would still have his beloved Godfather, but he didn't listen to Hermione, and Dumbledore was no where to be found, and for some reason he never thought to look in that bloody mirror Sirius had given him. To ease his own conscience he prayed that Voldemort was so deep in his mind at that time that he prevented Harry from remembering the mirror, but Harry would never know for sure, not without confronting Voldemort and asking him directly; still, if he did, could even trust the answer?

The pain from Vernon blows somehow seemed fair in light of his loss of Sirius, punishment for his stupidity for falling in to the trap, nearly getting most of his friends killed, and actually getting his godfather killed. Death seemed to have followed him all his life, and he was tired of it.

The house was quiet, and Harry just lay in his bed on his back with hands under his head. Lost in memories of death, and fear of more to come when the door to bedroom opened. He sat up, placed his hands in his lap and looked down as someone entered the room.

"Hey freak, whatcha doin'? I'm bored." Said Dudley as he stood in the doorway.

"Just thinking Dud, just thinking." Harry said, and then he thought, this would be a good time to put the plan into action. "Dudley, I know that this summer your friends Piers, Malcolm and the rest are gone for football camp and won't back until a week before school starts.

"Yea, so what of it?" Dudley said.

"Look I know you want to get on your school's American Football team this year. And well, I can train you." Said Harry.

"What do you know about sports and stuff?" Inquired Dudley.

"More than you would think. I've been on my house team at school since first year, and we've won the house cup more four out of the last five years. I know how to train for a sport Dud, and I can help you train for this one." Said Harry.

"What's in it for you?" Dudley said looking at Harry suspiciously.

"Well, you just stay off my arse for the rest of the summer and we'll call it even. Come on Dud, I can help you. You will, of course, have to stay on your diet but with the exercise and some jogging you should be able to be a line backer or whatever for your team this fall. I promise." Said Harry. "Besides, you don't have anything else to do this holiday, right?"

"I'll do it, but I want something from you. If we start this, you don't get to run off to your freak friends. If we start it you have to stay until a week before school starts. After all, I won't have trained just to have you leave and have it be for nothing." Said Dudley as he leaned in the doorway.

Harry hadn't expected that, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the Burrow this summer anyway, but he did like having the option. If he made this deal with Dudley then he couldn't go to the Burrow at all, what exactly was he getting out of this? Freedom, some free time without stressing about Dudley snitching him out to get him in trouble, was this worth losing the option to go the Burrow?

"Can I think it over?" Said Harry.

"Sure you have until noon tomorrow." Said Dudley, as he turned and waddled back to his room.

--------------------------------------------

Malfoy Manor

July 1st 8 p.m.

Since coming out of the bathroom Draco hadn't spoken much. He hadn't really looked at his mother but has marveled at everything, single thing in his room like it was new to him. He got down on all fours and examined the carpet, listened to it, tasted it, felt it, looked at it and smelt it. He did the same with his desk, the dresser, wardrobe and every single stick of furniture in his room. He acted like he just landed on earth and everything provided a completely new sensation to him. After two hours of going over his room. He went to the door, and continued to sense it in every way he could. Narcissa was torn by this behavior, she had done something similar when she came into her inheritance but it wasn't this intense. He still ignored her presence. She knitted her brow and followed him. 'Could this be the brain damage the healer warned me about?'

Draco walked down the hall and looked at the carpet in the hall, the paintings that lined the walls, and the little tables that sat under some of the paintings. He used every sense he had on all of it. Narcissa thought of calling Lucius, but then thought really what could he do, but look down on her son. No, calling him would be useless and at worst, counterproductive. It took Draco an hour to examine everything in the hall, and finally Narcissa couldn't take it anymore and she called him.

"Puff, darling?" She said softly so as to not startle him.

Draco turned and looked at her like he'd never seen her before. He walked over to her and touched her cheek. She leaned into his touch; maybe he was okay. Then he ran his fingers over her eyes, and then to her forehead. She realized that she was just something else for him to sense. He didn't see who she was. Tears began to build in her eyes, had she lost her Puff?

"Puff, Puff, Honey say something to me. Please, it's been hours." Pleaded Narcissa as she held Draco's face in her hands to force him to look at her in the eyes.

"Tired, sleepy." He then turned and headed back to his room.

Narcissa was not feeling good about this at all. 'I'll give him a couple of days, to let him accustom himself to his senses, but if it's not better soon, I'm getting the healer back here.'

Narcissa followed Draco to his room; it was 10 p.m. He simply got on in his bed and went to sleep on top of the covers in the robes the healer had gotten out of his closet earlier. Narcissa took out her wand and banished the clothes back to the closet where they came from then waved it again, and clean white cotton pajamas appeared on Draco. She waved her wand a third time and the covers rolled back to the foot of the bed, and then came over and covered Draco. He curled in the warmth of the covers and sighed, never waking. Narcissa took the seat at his desk, and stayed there watching him, after a couple of hours, she got into the bed with him and held him, he snuggled into his mother, in haling her scent, sighed and slept peaceably.

--------------------------------------

Privet Drive

July 2nd 7a.m.

Harry was up and making breakfast before Aunt Petunia had thought to knock on his door to wake him. She was about to knock when she smelled coffee downstairs. She went to the kitchen to find Harry at working making breakfast. She had already awoken Dudley and Vernon and had she would just be around the house today, she didn't feel the need to get anymore dressed than then the dressing gown she had on. Harry was just putting toast in the toaster when he turned to his aunt, he kept his eyes down and said, "Aunt Petunia…"

"Yes, boy" she said, as she opened the paper that sat on the table.

"Aunt Petunia, a brochure arrived last month about art classes this summer at university starting next week, and I was thinking…" Harry said quietly getting nervous. He then turned to take the toast of the toaster put in the next few slices. He buttered the finished toast, and turned back to Petunia.

"You were thinking what boy, I don't have time for your little freaky half conversations." She said as she was getting irritated.

"I was thinking that you could take a class or two at university. I saw some paintings you did in the garage last year before you had them put in storage. They were beautiful, a little raw, maybe but beautiful. I figure if you went to university you could get really good and be an artist." Said Harry quickly as the toaster clicked. Harry turned and quickly began to butter the still warm toast and load more slices into the toaster. He then went to the fridge and took out bacon, and eggs.

"I can't go back to school. I'm too old, besides who'll take care of the house." Said Petunia.

"You are not too old to go back, I've read it in the brochure that they had loads of older students, and I could take care of the house, just leave a list for me before you go to class and I will have everything done by the time you get home. You know you don't have watch me anymore, I'm older nothing will happen." Said Harry, as put the bacon on and started to mix the eggs.

Petunia thought on this. In high school, art was her favorite subject and she did love painting so, she had even planned to go to university and major in art, but then she discovered that her younger sister, Lily was engaged to that Potter. Petunia was the eldest daughter it was she who should marry first. She was already dating Vernon when the announcement was made over a family dinner, and she got jealous. After hearing the announcement she knew her parents would go all out on a wedding for her oh-so-special sister. By the time, Petunia would want to marry she figured she would get a lesser wedding since they would no doubt be indebt from Lily's wedding. Vernon wasn't at the dinner but Petunia knew she could talk him into marrying her, so she announced that she too was marrying as well. Lily and James congratulated her and asked her when the date of the wedding was? Petunia thinking quickly said June 10. Lily and James were delighted and said they would attend, though their own wedding wouldn't be for a year, and hoped she and Vernon would attend their wedding. It was wizarding tradition for the groom's family to pay for the wedding, and Lily and James decided on a Wizarding Ceremony. Petunia was angry. If she had known that her parents wouldn't have to pay for Lily's wedding she would have never made the announcement. She felt trapped like she had to go through with it now, or look like a jealous twit.

In marrying Vernon the first thing he did was demand that she not go to school. He said his wife didn't need to do anything but take care of him. At first, it was okay, it was just Vernon and she could paint in what is now Harry's room when all the housework was done. Things were going good until two years later when she discovered she was pregnant. A short time later, Lily discovered that she was pregnant as well; their children would be in the same year just a month or so a part. Vernon made Petunia give up her painting, saying that chemicals were bad for the baby and her, and she agreed, though it broke her heart. Now Harry presented her a chance to have her dream again, to go to university and major in Art, even if it's only part time and during the summer she could still get a degree it will just take a while. Harry had lit a fire in her.

By the time Vernon and Dudley came downstairs breakfast was ready, and the table set, everyone had a place but Harry, who was still on punishment for another day and wasn't allowed to eat, so he just started to clean the kitchen while they ate. Petunia was set, she was going to go, and she was going to tell Vernon now.

"Vernon." Said Petunia, as she looked at him across the table. Vernon didn't look up but grunted that he was listening. He was an eating machine not be interrupted.

"Vernon, I've decided that I'm going to university this summer to major in art." Said Petunia calmly.

"What?" Spat Vernon. Food flew out of his mouth and sprayed the table.

"I said I'm going to university this summer and I'm majoring in art." Said Petunia resolutely.

"Oh no you are not! You have a son to raise, (pointed at Dudley) and you have to keep an eye on that! (pointed at Harry)" He face was starting to turn red with anger.

"No wife of mines I going to leave this house to chase after school boys." Yelled Vernon.

Petunia got an idea. Yes, she can go, if this works. "Vernon, there's only one school boy I want to chase after." She said as she got up from her chair and walked around the table, passed Dudley and over to Vernon. She wrapped her arms around his big beefy neck and said, "You're the only school boy I want to chase, so how about this, I go back to university, and make sure my classes ends with enough time for me to come home and fix dinner before you get off from work. With Harry here for the summer holidays, he can take care of most of the housework, and I can finish up after class. And if you let me go, and pay for my classes books and supplies, we'll play one of your favorite games." Petunia purred in his ears. Dudley and Harry both could see where this was going and they were both starting to feel nauseous. Dudley pushed his plate away half way through his second helping.

"It is way too early in the morning for this." Dudley mumbled as he drank his milk.

"What game can we celebrate with Pet?" Said Vernon with a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth.

Petunia kissed the side of Vernon's fat neck as Harry started to clean faster he did not want know too much about this, he figured his therapy bills after the war and the abuse in this house would be high enough; knowing too much about their personal life would send it into astronomical figures.

"Well, baby," purred Petunia "School marm and the naughty school boy, of course."

Vernon eyes grew huge and a wicked smile creeped onto his face. That did for Dudley, he excused himself from the table and ran to his room, or the bathroom, which Harry wasn't sure but he knew where he wanted to be. Vernon squealed in delight. Harry shuddered and a small…'Eeeewwww.' escaped his lips.

"Say something boy?" Said Vernon as he glared at Harry.

"No sir, just saw this rather difficult stain on the counter I couldn't figure out it was." said Harry as he wiped the clean counter.

"Vernon, baby, don't forget when you come in tonight to borrow Dudley's school uniform." Said Petunia as she headed up the steps, wiggling her hips with a bit of flair.

"Yowser!" Said Vernon.

That did it for Harry; he ran to the bathroom and threw up food he had only dreamed about eating. "Damn, mental image, will haunt me for the rest of my life." thought Harry. "I swear Vernon and Dumbledore are splitting my therapy bills after I get out here."

----------------------------------------

July 2nd 7 a.m.

Malfoy Manor

Everyone was asleep.

(A/N: They are not early risers at Malfoy Manor, only made the exception the day before for Draco's birthday.)

----------------------------------------

July 2nd 9 a.m.

Malfoy Manor

Narcissa awoke in Puff's bed. Her son had his arms wrapped around her waist and he was nuzzling in to her chest in a quiet and innocent slumber. It reminded her of when he was very young before she had to relinquish much of his upbringing to Lucius. Back then; she would sleep with him sometimes, mothering him. She loved being with him, he was sweet and innocent and just a joy to her. He was a bright child though; he learned the full alphabet by the time he was two. Somehow seeing how bright he was was what probably cost her him until now. Lucius wanted an heir, more a clone of himself really to take on the family name. When he realized how smart the child was, he figured he should begin to mold him right away. And insisted on being the one to arrange his lessons, and decided that Narcissa should take a back seat to him, in all things pertaining to his son. What Lucius didn't realize was that the reason Draco was so bright was because of his mother. She had infinite patience with him, and would make his failures fun and his successes a celebration. Learning with Narcissa was a joy, win or lose, and so the boy learned quickly. This was not the case with Lucius. Failure was all but an occasion to lament if not torture the child, and success, only gather a weak praise for the now attention starved boy. Lucius called it Maximum Parentage with Minimum Effort.

It broke Narcissa's heart the way Lucius treated her son. She wanted to teach him so much, to show him the world in all its' glory. But as Puff had not come into his inheritance yet, he was more wizard than veela, so wizarding laws prevailed and Narcissa, while still protective of her son, had to restrict her affections, and give her love in measured doses according to Lucius. Narcissa wanted to rebel and leave and take her son with her but Lucius foresaw this possibility and went to the Dark Lord. Voldemort had a solution, a spell that would let Lucius tap into Draco's magic and bind Narcissa to his will. It was dark magic and dangerous for both mother and child, but Lucius would have things his way and if it risked his family and through loss of Narcissa himself, then so be it, he would not be denied.

The magic required a large amount of Draco's blood and truly about forty Death Eaters descended down upon Malfoy Manor when Draco was three. Narcissa was definitely more veela than her husband any attack on her child brought the veela in her to the fore, and she was a force of nature. She did not have a bird form as full veela do, but she did get razor sharp claws, and fangs did grow from her canine teeth, and she became much more difficult to curse, only the strongest spells would have any effect on her at all. And her own spells were amplified five, maybe even ten fold, she was casting curses, slashing, and biting like a demon from hell and truly she took out thirty of the forty Death Eaters that came to subdue her. It took five cruciatus curses being trained on her at once to bring her down, and even then she fought. Finally, Lucius got close enough to use a spell used for subduing mad veela, Narcissa couldn't believe the level of his betrayal, no veela ever revealed that spell in the presence of Non Veela, NEVER, that law was one of the ten sacred, that no veela may break. Once the spell had her subdued, he added 'petrificus totalus' as well, just be doubly sure. Then he took Draco, performed 'oblivate' on him and then gave him a dreamless sleeping draught. Now Lucius was ready to drain the boy's blood. Narcissa was helpless all she could do was watch as her husband cut the boy's wrist and then slowly watched a bowl that looked to Narcissa to be have the boy's body size fill with his life's blood. She struggled and wanted to scream for him to stop, but she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, all she could really move were her eyes and they were wet with tears.

By the time, enough blood was collected from Draco; quite literally he was barely alive. Still Lucius did not waver in his plan he proceeded with the dark magic. He took, the boy and blood to the courtyard in the back of the manor. The Death Eaters in attendance brought Narcissa, who was still spellbound. It was a full moon, and nearly midnight, the most magical of hours. The moon shone over the dark event brightly silver with a tinge of red to it. Lucius took the blood and poured it on the ground in a circle large enough for his wife to be lain in. He had had her placed in the circle, and started chanting words, that most were amazed he could even speak; words that were nearly as old as magic itself. He chanted these strange words for 30 minutes. Then concluded in English, "As long as this blood flows through his veins, your will's struggle against me will be in vain." Narcissa felt hot, the blood circle glowed, and then caught fire. Lucius walked through the flames, with the remainder of the blood in the bowl. "Drink." He said.

He put the bowl to her lips, still spellbound she could do nothing, but stare at him in horror and revulsion. He opened her mouth poured the blood in and then massaged her throat to make her swallow. When she finished all but the last swallow, he looked at her and smiled. "You and he, are now mine, now and forever." He drank the last of the blood.

After that night, Narcissa lost herself. She was suddenly only Lucius Malfoy's wife. She still felt like herself at times, when he was busy and not thinking about her or Draco. In these times, she loved her son as she wanted and he came to love her. However when Lucius thought of her, she became the cold bitch, he wanted her to be. The ice queen, who didn't seem to care one bit for her son, only about keeping up the Malfoy name and appearances. During one of the times she was herself, Draco told her that Harry Potter said, "She looked like she smelled dung under her nose." Draco, of course was livid, he was promising to curse Potter all over creation for that remark. But Narcissa said, "Don't hate him for that, I probably did look that way at the time. I think it's funny actually." And truly she did, sometimes she would be in front of mirror when she felt herself returning to whom she really was and the expression on her face as it faded away did look like she smelled dung, at least to her. She thought Potter was rather astute.

Lucius' plan and the spell worked brilliant and had Draco not been veela would have lasted for the rest of his life. However, Draco was veela, and that meant that when he came into his inheritance, his blood would change, as would his magic. The blood of the spell and the blood of Draco no longer matched and so the spell had been weakening slowly for months, as Draco's blood and body prepared for the transformation. Narcissa felt more and more like herself for longer periods, though she kept them hidden from Lucius at first. She wanted to take precautions against a repeat of the spell. The main precaution she took was to get in contact with the Veela Council. She worked tirelessly to get in good with the leaders. After eight months she was on good terms with them all, and she made sure that Lucius knew it, she also in formed them of the spell the he had placed on her before, and agreed not to punish Lucius for it because of Draco. But were such a thing attempted again, it would not go well for him, or his master because the Veela would then finally choose a side in his little war. There was even talk of putting Narcissa on the Veela Council as she had no real ties to Voldemort or the light, and was thought of as a wise and gracious woman, a wonderful addition to the Council as several keep leaders were retiring soon.

---------------------------------

Draco opened his eyes, and looked up at his mother. He smiled, "Hello Mother, what are you doing here?" He asked in a yawn.

"Are you okay, Puff?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think it was just a wee bit of sensory overload. I sort of got lost in the sensations, everything seemed so new, and yet the same. It was so overwhelming." He said with his head on his mother's stomach.

"Yes, it is amazing but you were lost in your senses for the entire day, you had me so worried, you should have adjusted to it in about an hour or so, but I guess, you Tweeners do things your own way." She said with a small smile.

"Aw bloody hell!" Draco yelled as he sat up suddenly.

"What?" Cried Narcissa as she sat up quickly as well.

"You cancelled my party didn't you? Damn it." Said Draco.

"Honestly, Puff, you scared me half to death. I didn't cancel it I postponed it until you are better. We can have it after you've mastered your senses and new abilities. After all, we don't want a party filled with people madly lusting after you, now do we?" Said Narcissa.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Mother, depends on who's at the party." Said Draco playfully.

"Why you…" Said Narcissa as she playfully smacked him on the back of his head.

"Of course, you realize, that's child abuse." Said Draco as he got out of bed.

"And your point being?" Said Narcissa as she got out of bed and stretched.

-----------------End Chapter 6---------------

(A/N 1: First I'm still looking for a beta. Second: Next time. At last they meet, but where or where shall that be? And what is up with Draco, was it just sensory overload? Is Harry's plan really this friggin simple? If things go right, Dudders and Petunia will be off his back, but what about Vernon? Where are Ron and Hermione? Who is the new DADA instructor? SO many questions, you have to come back next time to get answers to at least half. ;o) Oh don't worry, we are not doing a day to day thing any more next chapter big time jump… hopefully, all this and more next time. P.S. I got a few complaints about the mental image of Vernon and Petunia playing 'games,' well, all I can say is that they are a legal married couple and what happens behind closed doors I feel the need to hint at. LOL But for those of you who will be complaining yet again this will be the last mention of their private lives. I don't think we'll be returning to Privet Drive after next chapter. So just tolerate it this last time please. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you.)

(A/N 2: It has been brought to my attention that Voldie was a spirit when Draco was three because Harry dispatched him when he was one and half, so how did Lucius get the spell from Voldie? Here's how... THE DIARY of TOM RIDDLE. Lord Voldemort was calling himself that at Hogwarts and it is well known that he knew more dark spells than anyone at school even at 16. So any more questions? How's that for covering my butt. lol )

(A/N: 6/28/06 Sorry for this taking so long to update. I'm trying to fit alot into the next chapter, and it's taking awhile, I'm thinking it will actually have to be split up into the next three chapters instead of just one. So this fic is NOT dead. I just have too many ideas, is what's slowing this down. Also I'm writing 5 different stories at once, so it's really slowing this down. For the first six chaps, it was just this story. I need to learn time management. Feel free to read Darien and Harry Potter another story I'm writing it's pretty nice if I do say so. I'm working on it's update as well. The other three stories are still in development. So I hope to have updates for Darien and Harry Potter and Obsession, Madness and Love by **7/4/06**. Wish me luck. No guarantees.) **PLEASE review both stories**. Oh and this fic is approaching 10,000 hits. HORRAY! WANT MORE REVIEWS. To those of you who have reviewed. THANKS. And to those who haven't, please do, I love reading them, it makes this all worth while. Well, catch you all on the fourth. Catwriter)


	7. Chapter 7 They Meet Part 1

**Chapter 7**

**They Meet - Part 1**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster's Dumbledore's Office

July 3rd 9 a.m.

Knock, Knock.

"Enter Severus, and Minerva." Said Professor Dumbledore from behind his desk.

Professor Snape entered first, and promptly plopped down in a large wing back chair across from Dumbledore's desk, McGonagall simply stood and glared at Snape like he was just the rudest thing.

"Good Morning, Minerva, Severus…" said Dumbledore as he was suddenly interrupted by Professor Snape.

Professor Snape looked ragged and ruff, he was exceptionally pale and his breathing was a bit erratic.

"Before you say what you are about to say, may I said something?" asked Professor Snape.

"Please do, Severus." said Professor Dumbledore.

"Yesterday about 5 pm the Dark Lord summoned me and just about every other Death Eater to him. He then went into a tirade about some botched mission where the three Death Eaters didn't return whether they were dead or just hiding he didn't know. So he chose three other Death Eaters at random to punish in their place, and lucky me I was one of them." Said Professor Snape, trying to relax the tremors that were starting.

"So it was 4 minutes of the Cruciatus Curse and 1 minute off, just to keep us sane; he did this for 20 minutes. When that was done he complained and bitched about incompetence for 2 more hours, by the time the meeting was over it was just before 8 pm when I got back to my rooms. I find a huge package from the Ministry. They said that I have to finish all 400 sheets of the form to renew my potion masters license, or I couldn't teach here anymore, and that it had to be completed by 6 a.m. this morning, so I've been up all night filling out those bloody forms. I finished the last form at exactly 5:59 a.m. it's just lucky that the form magically file itself when completed, or you would be looking for a new potion master, and now for my point. I'm tired, I'm cranky, and right now if you say those two bleedin words to me I don't know what I'll do. I really can't handle it, today Albus, you know what I'm talking about. Just don't say it. Okay?" Said a tired and irritated Snape.

"Of course, my boy, I do want to say one thing though… Lemon Drop?"

"Suffering Salazar! For twenty years, I've been coming to this office and nearly every day sometimes four or five times in a day, and you have offered me a lemon drop, have I ever taken a single lemon drop? NO! You've known me since I was eleven years old and I have never said yes, to a lemon drop. NOT ONCE in over TWENTY YEARS HAVE I SAID YES TO A LEMON DROP. NO, Albus, I do not want a lemon drop. From now and for the rest of my life, I do NOT want a bloody lemon drop. If I were to die, and get re-incarnated as a boy who came before you again, I can tell you now that boy would not want a lemon drop. If I died tomorrow and got re-incarnated as a caterpillar; I would be re-incarnated as lemon drop hating caterpillar, who in the fullness of time would turn into a lemon drop hating butterfly. So please, Albus, believe me, I will never want a lemon drop, am I clear?" Said and exasperated Professor Snape.

"Calm down, Severus, of course you don't have to have a lemon drop…" Said Professor Dumbledore.

"Good." Said Professor Snape.

"Jolly rancher?" Said Professor Dumbledore.

"WHAT?… What flavor?" Asked a weary Snape.

"Lemon." Dumbledore said coolly.

Professor Snape growled jumped and reached for his wand.

"Accio Snape's wand." Said Professor McGonagall, she caught the wand, and then just burst out laughing, no longer able to keep her silence. Dumbledore eyes twinkled brightly, and then he too couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing as well. Professor Snape stood glaring at them both but slowly a smile crept on his face, but he quickly squashed that.

"So, Severus, you actually think that _YOU_ could be re-incarnated as a butterfly?" Said McGonagall, who once again, started to laugh. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly, and he tried to hide his laughter in a few coughs.

"What did you call me here for, I hope it wasn't for a bit of levity." Said Professor Snape as he was obviously struggling to keep a straight face.

"The reason I requested you and Minerva be here this morning is because I have a meeting today at the Ministry and I need one of you to meet the new DADA instructor in order to get the list of textbooks, and to give the new DADA the course requirement, so which of you will take the appt for me?" Asked a jovial Dumbledore.

"Who's the assassin this year?" Asked Snape.

"The new DADA instructor is not an assassin." Insisted Dumbledore.

"Well, your track record of the past DADA instructors indicates something to the contrary. Everyone of them has to tried to kill or at least permanently incapacitate your little golden boy." Said Snape.

"Not Lockhart." Said Minerva.

"Of course, attempting to erase the boy's mind so completely he won't even remember his own name was just Lockhart's way of saying 'I like you.' I suppose?" Said Snape.

"Well, Remus Lupin would never try to hurt the boy."

"Remus Lupin would try to kill his mother one night a month, much less Harry Potter. I believe Miss Granger did report that Lupin had turned on her and the Golden boy, before being distracting by some howling in the distance. So without that distraction, I think we would be short one know-it-all and one golden boy." Said Snape

"That was not his fault." Said McGonagall.

"I never said it was, I was simply stating a fact."

"I admit, the position in the past has had some problems, but I feel confident this year that the new DADA instructor will do well in the position and may even make it through all the way to final exams without trying to harm or kill Mr. Potter." Said Dumbledore his blue eyes twinkling as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Care to place a wager on that?" Said Professor Snape.

"Fine, one hundred galleons says that the new DADA instructor doesn't try to harm or kill Mr. Potter." Said Dumbledore.

"It's a bet then, easy money." Said Snape.

"So which of you will meet the new DADA instructor for me?" Said Albus his eyes twinkling.

"I'll do it, it's always fun to meet these little assassins of yours, maybe I know this one, and we can stem the threat a head of time for a change." Said Snape he then rose from his seat, and strode out of the office his cloak billowing behind as he left.

"We'll see." Said Dumbledore his twinkle on full blast.

--------------------------------------

Malfoy Manor

July 3rd

"Puff, rise and shine." Said Narcissa as she pulled the drapes back on the windows causing a wall of bright sunlight to fall upon her stubbornly sleeping son.

"Mother, it the holidays I'm supposed to be able to sleep in." Draco griped as he pulled the covers over his head.

"You have slept in, it's nearly 10:30 a.m. Puff. Get up; we have plans today. Today you start training to control your new abilities."

"Can't it wait, just give me an extra hour." He pleaded from under the covers.

"Honestly, Puff." Said Narcissa. She decided to give him a few extra minutes and then went to his wardrobe to pick his clothes for the day. She hadn't done that for him since he started at Hogwarts but she was feeling nostalgic today.

She picked out midnight blue robes, black trousers, and a gray turtleneck jumper that she knew would bring out his eyes. She went deeper into the wardrobe to find some shoes that may match the ensemble when she spotted a purple pointed cloth. A memory flashed through her mind but so quickly she couldn't recognize precisely what it was. She pulled the purple pointed cloth from the stack of clothes and found it to be the foot of a stuffed toy. "Puff, better have the house-elves organize his wardrobe," she thought to herself. She looked at the toy, and suddenly found herself smiling wildly at the memories.

"Puff! Puff! Get up, lazy!" she said grinning and holding the toy.

"Huh, five more minutes, Mother." Cried a sleep-laden voice.

"Up now, or else." Said Narcissa in a tone that left no question.

Draco blinked. He knew his mother's 'or else' could be bad to worse depending on mood. Most people didn't realize that Narcissa Malfoy was indeed Narcissa **Black** Malfoy. This meant that she could be as big a prankster as her cousin Sirius Black, and he was damn near legendary. On those days when Lucius was away and Narcissa was more herself free of the curse he placed on her, she would prank Draco when he was disobedient, or sometimes just to cheer him up. It was never anything painful or too humiliating, but always definitely funny.

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Puff, I didn't know you still had H.R. I thought your father made you throw him out, long ago." Narcissa said.

----------_Flashback----------_

Lucius had been away for a three days and was not due home for another four. Narcissa, who while she was at Hogwarts had a best friend who was muggleborn, decided to take five year old Draco to the muggle London for the day.

They went to a muggle Chinese restaurant, where Draco developed his mad passion for BBQ port fried rice and BBQ pork chow mein. They then went to a muggle park, where Draco played with some muggle children. He met this one really obese blond boy, who he and Narcissa didn't like, the boy kept hitting and taking things from the other children, whenever his mother's back was turned. He seemed to have a particular dislike for a skinny, black haired boy with brilliant green eyes who followed the obese blond and his horse-face mother. The tubby blonde whined to his mother for ice cream, so she took him to the ice cream stand, after instructing the skinny kid to watch her bags. Draco was kind of fascinated with this skinny kid. He was quiet and kind of shy, his clothes were way too big for him, and look worn out. Draco stared at him for a while then decided to ask the boy to play.

"Hi, want to play, I can push you on the swings then you can push me?" Asked Draco kind of quietly.

"I-I can't. I have to watch the bags, or my aunt will be really angry." Said the skinny kid who kept one eye on the bags and one to see if his aunt and the tubby blonde had returned.

"I can get my Mother to watch the bags, and then you can play with me." Said Draco with a shy smile.

Narcissa, who was sitting on the bench where the horse-faced woman had sat but just on the opposite end, watched the exchange, and was amazed. Her Puff was always full of confidence around other children, yet right now he was kind shy.

"Do you live around here?" Draco inquired.

"No, we are in London for the day, it's my cousin's birthday in a couple of days, and they decided to let him pick some of his own gifts. The neighbor lady they usually have watch me, is out of town so I had to come too." Said the skinny raven-haired kid.

"Boy, what did I tell you!" came a screeching voice from behind the skinny kid.

"T-t-to watch the bags." Said the skinny kid as he began to back away from his aunt.

"Then why are you talking to that kid?" She said as she grabbed him by his upper arm squeezing until the skinny kid winced.

"H-h-he asked me to play and I was telling him I couldn't. I never stopped looking at the bags though."

Narcissa frowned something was not right here, why was this woman so angry because Puff asked her son to play, this was a park after all it's what children were supposed to do here. "Excuse me, Ma'am." Narcissa said putting on her warmest expression. "My son just asked him play, and he declined in favor of watching your bags, I am sorry if my son has caused you any problems."

"No, it's not your son, it's this one, here." The Aunt said as she shook the boy by the arm she still had in her grasp. "My nephew is always causing trouble, I have to keep an eye on him all the time or he does something very naughty, isn't that right boy?" Snarled the Aunt.

The boy looked up with frightened eyes, "Y-y-yes, ma'am, I'm always c-c-causing t-t-trouble."

"Well, we have to go, get the bags boy, we're leaving." Said the Aunt in a voice dripping of malice. "Come on, son, we have to go home and wrap your gifts, for your birthday." She said in a sweet tone to the obese blonde, face was covered in ice cream from his triple scoop ice cream cone.

"Bye," said Draco to the skinny kid. He didn't understand why but he felt like he wanted to be friends with the skinny kid.

The skinny, nodded his hands loaded with all the bags that were obviously to big and heavy for him to carry, but still he struggled to keep up with his Aunt and cousin as the headed to their car.

Draco was sad to see the kid leave and Narcissa saw it in his face. She decided to take him to her favorite muggle store, FAO Schwartz (sp?). Outside of the store, Narcissa said to Draco, "Puff, you can have any toy you want but when we get home make sure your father doesn't see it, he doesn't like anything muggle and he will make your throw it out and destroy it, okay?"

Draco was blown away by the gadgets and toys in the window, and barely heard a way his mother said, he just agreed, and pulled her through the doors. Narcissa laughed as they entered. Draco was in awe of the toy robots, the radio controlled cars, and the talking action figures.

"Mother, I thought you said muggles didn't have magic. How do they get all these things to work without magic?" Draco asked.

"Muggles are very inventive, they came up with technology. They make smarter machines to do some of the things that we do with magic." Narcissa said knowledgeably. "Now, it's getting late Puff, pick a toy so that we can get back to the manor."

Draco had a hard time just picking one toy, he wanted half the toy store, and though he knew they had enough money for it, he suspected his father would not like to find half the manor filled with muggle toys. They were in the stuff toy section when Draco spotted a discontinued stuffed toy dragon, it was on sale but that didn't' matter to him, it was a dragon he could hold and cuddle. Most dragon toys were hard and made of metal or leather, but this one was made of cloth and he had purple boots on, purple was Draco favorite color even though his father told him his favorite color was Slytherin green. Draco held the dragon and figure it would be better than his bear to sleep with. The dragon was about 18 inches tall, had a large horizontally oval head and a huge toothless mouth. It's eyes looked like it had mascara like his Mother but way to much, and it was yellow. Draco had a book on dragons back at the manor and none of them looked like this one, so that made it special. He handed it Narcissa who read the tag attached to his hand, "H.R. Puff-N-Stuff." She remember her friend, the muggleborn, telling her of a telly show she loved as a kid, that starred a dragon by the name, her friend even managed to get a couple of episodes of it on tape, but Narcissa never got the chance to see the tape.

"So you want this then?" Said Narcissa with a gentle smile.

"Yes, it's a dragon I can sleep with," he said with a big smile. When Draco found his name was related to dragons he instantly developed a fascination and love all things dragon, this one would be added to his collection.

"Very well, we better get back, the elves should have dinner ready soon and you know how Dobby gets if we are late, he worries so." Said Narcissa and she took Draco by the hand and headed over to the sales counter. They paid for H.R. as he was now called and then left the store. They found a small alley nearby; Narcissa took Draco in her arms and then disapperate and apperated home. Draco loved H.R. immediately, for the next four days around the manor, you could not find Draco without H.R. being somewhere nearby.

It was the day Lucius was due to return, the house-elves were running around like mad trying to get the manor into to tip top shape. Narcissa let them take it easy when she is herself, but they all knew that when Lucius was around there would be absolutely no slacking. House-elves normally don't like to take it easy; they are very industrious and truly do love their work, but Narcissa as mistress of the manor had ordered them to ease up and try to enjoy some free time. They did, but only after much complaining. Now, was the time to get the manor back to perfect shape, Narcissa prepared her son for her return to being Mrs. Malfoy as she called it.

"Puff, dear, you know your father is coming home today, and I will not behave as have this week again. Remember, I do love you, it's just when your father is around, I cannot be myself. I cannot be your mother the way I wish. I will have to be his wife, Mrs. Malfoy and being that person means that I cannot show the love I wish I could. I will be hard and cold, just hold on the knowledge that I love you, sweetheart, okay? And remember HIDE H.R. If your father finds him and even if I see him again, you may be made to destroy him, or at the very least throw him away. Okay, so hide him." Said Narcissa.

"Okay, mother." Said Draco as he ran to his room to hide H.R. Narcissa went to the foyer; she knew that Lucius was due home any minute. How she loathed the man. How her brother could love him was beyond her, but she knew that he had been different while her brother lived. To be fair, she had been different while her true mate lived. She only saw bits of that self when she was alone with her Puff. The instant Lucius stepped through the door, Narcissa felt a coldness come over her, a distance seem to develop between her and the world, suddenly she wasn't apart of anything but herself as Mrs. Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy. Her face loss the carefree air it had about it with Draco, her nose went up, her face looked beautiful but untouchable. Everything about her looked untouchable. Lucius saw the change come over her and he smiled he loved to watch it happen. He loved to watch the death of love and hope in her eyes. It so matched, the loss in his own heart.

Draco came down the stairs just as his father entered the foyer. He could tell instantly even, though his mother's back was to him that she had changed, it sadden him. He put up his best mask; even at five he had developed a mask. He had to his father's punishments made it a necessity. He lost the smile and the air of carefree ness he had with his mother. His face became near unreadable. He held his nose up and tried to look like he would never smile nor frown, after all, he was a Malfoy, and they were above such displays. "Welcome back, Father." Draco said as he reached the floor.

"Evening Draco. Have you kept up your studies?" He said coldly as he looked down on his small son.

"Yes, Father." Draco learned long ago to keep his talks with his father very concise, answer the question or ask a question, never meander in a conversation.

"Good I will be talking to your tutor in the morning. I hope that you will not disappoint me."

"Of course not, Father."

"Narcissa, come we have much to discuss we have ball to organize, for Halloween."

"Yes. Lucius."

A week had gone by since Lucius' return, and Draco still played with H.R. every day, in his room careful to hide the dragon when he thought his father or mother might walk in on him. One day however he had fallen asleep for his afternoon nap with H.R. still in his arms. His father entered his room to inform Draco that he was to attend a birthday party for a Death Eater's son, in a couple of days. Lucius saw Draco sleeping in his bed on top of the covers and saw H.R. He was at first fine with Draco sleeping with a dragon related toy but then he noticed that he felt no magic coming off the toy. It didn't move, or talk, it's eyes were wide open so it wasn't asleep, this toy had to be MUGGLE! Lucius instantly flew into rage, how dare his son have a muggle toy. True, Narcissa had probably bought it for him, but he should have said no to it. He knows his mother is not to be trust when Lucius is not around. Lucius grabbed the sleep boy by his arm, and yanked him awake.

"WHAT IS THIS!" He screamed at the boy, as he shook H.R. at Draco.

"Huh?" Asked a confused Draco.

SLAP! "I said WHAT IS THIS?" Scream a positively livid Lucius.

"It's just a toy, Father. I wanted a dragon I could sleep with, Mother got it for me." Said Draco as tears streamed down his face.

"It's a muggle toy! You know I don't want any muggle filth in his Manor!" Screamed Lucius.

"I'm sorry Father, I was going to learn how to charm it so it would be muggle anymore, I was going to surprise you." Draco lied.

"Jilly! Jilly!" Screamed Lucius

"Yes, Master." Said Jilly the house elf, sister of Dilly.

"Take this THING and prepare nice big fire in fireplace in my study. Draco is going to burn that wretched thing." Said Lucius as he stared hard into his son's tear streaked face.

"Yes, Master." Said Jilly who disappeared with the dragon.

"You will be in my study in ten minutes and will watch that damn thing burn." Said Lucius as he stood to his full height looked down at his son, narrowed his eyes and then left.

A minute after Lucius left Draco was still in tears. He positively loved H.R. It was breaking his heart to lose it, and then to be it's executioner was just heart wrenching.

(Pop) "Master Draco, here is yous dragon. We elves make another dragon in the event that yours was found, we know young master love his dragon so we make another to be destroyed if you dragon found. Copy dragon in study with Master Lucius waiting for you to burn, so you best hide yours, and remember to look upset over burning copy dragon." Said Jilly with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, thank you all." Draco said, happy to have his beloved H.R. Draco took H.R. and buried him in the back of his closet. He would from now on only ever play with H.R. in the closet, where H.R. would be safe.

Draco ran to his father's study and there he found his mother and father standing with matching sneers on their faces. Lucius handed Draco the H.R. copy and said, "Here now throw in the fire, and you will stand watch it burn up."

Draco took the dragon, he held and looked at his parents they both pointed at the fire. Draco sniffed a couple of times and but held his head up and through the toy into the fire. He did as his father instructed and stood and watched it burn never saying anything to his parents, but throwing the odd sniffle to make it look like he really did lose his toy. After ten minutes the toy was naught but ash, and he was excused. He went to his room, climbed in bed and went to sleep, secure in the knowledge that his H.R. was safe.

----------------------------------_End Flash back_------------------------------

Narcissa held H.R. in her arms, "Puff, I'm going to keep H.R. You're growing up now, you'll be looking for your mate come the start of school. I don't think you really need him anymore, besides he's darn cute and I think he'll look lovely on my bed." she said playfully.

Draco's face loss color, his face developed a bit of grimace. "No. I love H.R. He stays with me." His tone was serious, but Narcissa wasn't paying attention she was holding H.R. lost in the memories of her day out with Draco and of your muggle friend, who loved the tv show that created him.

"Don't be silly, Puff. I'll take good care of him. He was just buried in the back of your closet anyway." Said Narcissa as she held the dragon up and turned her back on her son, to study it in the morning sun.

"I said I love H.R. and you are NOT TAKING HIM FROM ME!" Draco growled. Narcissa smiled at the toy, she figured that Puff, was just as attached to it today as he was then. She still hadn't paid attention to the tone of his voice. It had a definite air of threat to it.

"Give me H.R. Mother. I love him. I must have him!" said Draco.

"Of course, Puff. It's just been so long since I've seen him."

"Now mother!" Draco yelled.

Narcissa turned at this to admonish him for being rude and the site that met her left her more than a little scared. Draco stood on the bed, his wings were out his fingers had talons, his eyes a glowing silver.

"Give me H.R. Mother, or I will kill you. I will have what I love. I must have what I love, don't take him from me, because you will die if you try." His wings flapped threateningly, he crouched low to pounce and take the toy from her. Narcissa was in Slytherin when she was at Hogwarts and therefore she had very good survival skills.

"Puff, do you love me?" She said quickly.

Draco stopped. "What?"

"Do you love me, Puff?" She said.

"Yes, I love you, I love you more than anything except my mate." He said.

"Do you want me to go away forever?" She said.

"You can't leave, I love you Mother. I must have the things that I love. I love you Mother. Please don't leave me." He said. Draco's wings and claws retracted, the light in eyes faded, he stepped down off the bed and went to his mother, and put his arms around her and cried. He begged her not leave him, she held her son and thought. 'I have to get the healer back, something is definitely wrong.'

----------------------end chapter 7 ---------------------------

(**A/N:** Well, I promised they would meet this chapter and they did, I never said they would be 16 when they met, now did I? Heh! Okay, the next chapter I'm hoping to have up by next Wednesday, hoping, but NO GUARANTEES. I've got too many ideas and when I start to type what I'm typing is not matching my plan. Yes I know lack of Discipline. **Next week**: we find out who the new assassin, I mean, DADA instructor is… darn that Snape. lol We'll spend some time with Harry who does some spectacular accidental magic and find out what the hell is up with Draco/Puff. So if you don't have this story on Story alert or Author alert, you should, that way you will know when I update and can get the latest chapters as soon as they are posted. _I have made it to 10,100 hits on this story alone_. YAY. **PLEASE REVIEW**, I'm trying to get to 100 reviews. I like personal milestones, don't you? Oh, I'm also working on chapter 2 of Darien and Harry Potter so hopefully I'll have that up sometime this weekend. Have a nice day, all.)

_purrrrrrrr_

Catwriter 


	8. Chapter 8: Triple D's

**Obsession, Madness and Love**

**Chapter 8**

**Dursleys, Draco and DADAs**

_July 3rd_

Privet Drive 

Harry's plan was working for the most part, Dudley had only done it twice but he did get up and go walking with Harry, and Petunia had registered for the summer session at the local college. Vernon was a different story. Harry had been racking his mind to find something he could do for his Uncle that would get him to ease off on him. Harry didn't mind work too much of his life was spent doing hard work, but Vernon never liked any of the things Harry tried to do for him, so Harry just decided to stay out of his Uncle's way as much as possible. Vernon treatment of Harry however mirrored how he was doing at work, if the job was going well; he just ignored Harry, which to Harry was a good thing. If it was going bad, well Harry was Vernon's official whipping boy, both verbally and physically. Luckily, Petunia was now invested in Harry's good health as he did the housework and that left her time to get her studio set up in the garage, so she wouldn't let Vernon get to carried away with punishing Harry.

------------------------

_Malfoy Manor_

_July 3rd_

Narcissa sat on the Draco's bed, his head in her lap, having cried himself to sleep. "Where is that damn healer."

Pop. "Mistress, the Healer Meenax is here."

"Show her in, quickly." Said Narcissa as she stroked her son's hair.

"Yes, Mistress."

A couple of minutes later Meenax entered the room. She saw Narcissa sitting on the bed, Draco's head in her lap.

"Problem?" Meenax inquired.

"Problem? PROBLEM! My own son threatened to kill me over a stuffed toy dragon. How's that for a problem." Spat Narcissa.

"Hmm, and he didn't kill you because?" queried Meenax.

"He didn't kill me because I reminded him that he loves me, after that he just held me and cried and begged that I not leave him, said he had to have the things that he loves. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY SON?" Narcissa said in a harsh whisper through gritted teeth.

"I see, let me run a few scans of him to confirm my suspicions." Meenax then muttered some words and yellow light shown out the tip of her wand she ran the light over Draco's head and closed her eyes, after a couple of minutes, she stepped back, pointed her wand and Draco and said "Dormos."

"I've put Draco into a healing sleep he should be asleep for at least the next hour." Said Meenax. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Sure my rooms are three doors down." Narcissa led the way to her room. Narcissa opened the large oak door, it lead to a private sitting room with white furniture that had a French floral motif. She and Meenax took a seat on the sofa.

"Dibby," Narcissa called and the elf appeared with a pop.

"How may Dibby serve, Mistress?" Asked the Elf,

"Tea for Meenax and myself, biscuits as well."

"Right away, Mistress." said the elf as it disappeared with a pop.

A moment later Dibby returned with a tea set and biscuits. Meenax took a cup of tea and two sugars, as did Narcissa. "Well, are you going to tell me what's wrong with my son today, I do have appointments today." Said Narcissa.

"As do I." Said Meenax. "The problem is that your son didn't fully mature within his cocoon, as I stated before. Most of his body is complete as is most of his veelan powers, however the last thing to develop in a veela are the amourous switches, a sort of a love gage. This love gage is what tells the difference between simple affection and obsessive love and a whole range of other types of love, it decides the levels of love. This is done through what muggles would call a series of synapses, however these synapses are either not firing or misfiring or a combination of both at the wrong time. The end result is that he's rating all love the same as obsessive love. Which is probably why he was willing to kill for a stuffed toy, and didn't kill you because he also loves you. It is a lucky thing that he has not found his mate yet." said Meenax as she took a sip of her tea.

"Why is that?"

"Well, because a veela's love gage overloads when the meet their mate, if that had happened before the problem is fixed, well, we wouldn't be able to fix the problem the damage would be much worse and incurable, it would more than likely lead to a murder/suicide, but as your son has not met his mate yet, we can still provide treatment. It will require for him to spend a couple of weeks in Saint Mungo's though." Said Meenax.

"He can't do a couple of weeks in St. Mungo's, Lucius would never allow it, and I don't have custody of him yet. He's not legally an adult until next year. Lucius would see this as an opportunity to get me to stay with him. I would stay with him for Draco, but I would prefer there to be another option." Said Narcissa.

"Well, there is just say that he's going on a vacation to one of the Healing springs for Veelas for a couple of weeks. Actually, there is a healing springs with a veela hospital over in Spain, the specialist for your son treatment is there anyway. As Lucius is not veela enough to go there, there is no way for him to check up on you both. His percentage of Veela is lower than yours, correct?"

"Yes, I was always the stronger veela." Said Narcissa

"Good, because you are right on the borderline of being able to go there yourself, he could not go if he wanted to.

"Perfect. I'll inform at dinner that we are going. What about Draco in the meantime, we couldn't possibly leave until tomorrow." Stated Narcissa.

"Don't worry, that healing sleep spell will have him right as rain for the next three days, unfortunately after that it won't work anymore. Which is why he'll need the treatment." Said Meenax.

-----------------------------

Draco awoke an hour later and he was indeed himself again. He remembered everything he did, and he was mortified that he had threatened his mother of a stuffed toy, yes he loved it but his mother was everything to him. He went to find Narcissa and found her in her rooms.

"Puff, you're awake, thank Goddess I was worried about you." Said Narcissa as she went to her son and held him in a fierce hug.

"Oh Mother, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to threaten you like that; I'm so scared. I know… I know I meant what I said; I would have killed you to keep H.R. I don't feel that way now, but it was scary, all I knew was that I loved that H.R. and that I couldn't live without it. And then you reminded me that I loved you, and I knew I couldn't live without you either. Mother what's happening to me." Draco pleaded.

Narcissa guided him over to the same sofa she had talked to Meenax on just a half hour before. "Puff, your transformation didn't go well. You left your cocoon too soon, the final stage was not completed and it was an important stage, however it can be fixed. I've arranged for us to go the Veela Spa in Spain. Only those of sufficient veela blood can approach it, as I am barely able to qualify to go, it will be just you and me. You can get treatment there, and should be right as rain before a week before school starts. I'm going to inform your father tonight, and we'll leave first thing in the morning."

---------------------------------------

_Hogwarts_

_1:45 pm_

Severus Snape sat behind the desk of Albus Dumbledore, waiting for the arrival of the new assassin, better known as the new DADA instructor. He was reading one of his potions books when he heard a knock.

"Enter." When Snape saw he entered the room he growled, "YOU!"

"Hello Severus, I have an appointment with Dumbledore." Said Remus Lupin.

----------------------------------------

_Hogwarts _

_1:55 pm_

Severus sat in Dumbledore's office, he really didn't like talking to the damn Marauders, even if Lupin was the gentlest one, he was still a Marauder and that was reason enough to hate the man. There came another knock on the door,

"ENTER!" Snape yelled still not in control of himself. A beautiful woman of near ethereal beauty gracefully entered the room, Severus fought with all his might to keep his jaw from dropping at the sight of her.

"Hello, I have an appointment with Headmaster Dumbledore, my name is Vanessa Meenax."

---------------------------------------

_Hogwarts _

_2:15 pm_

Meenax had left the office ten minutes ago and Snape while able to keep his composure in front of the veela, was having a hard time now that he was alone. She simply took his breath away, and it wasn't the veela allure he wasn't immune to that but he could always tell when it was effecting him, no this woman all on her own, affected him that way. He was just getting control and getting ready to leave when another knock came from the door.

"Enter." His old friend enter, it had been a few months since they'd met and he was glad his friend was well.

"Hello Severus," Said Narcissa, "long time no see. I have an appointment with the Headmaster. Am I late? I lost my watch and I really have no idea what time it is?"

"It's 2:15." Said Severus as he walked from the behind the desk and went to Narcissa took her hand a kissed.

"Ah." Said Narcissa.

---------------------------------------

Malfoy Manor 

Meenax had returned to Malfoy Manor to give an update on arrangement for Draco and Narcissa stay at the Veela Spa. Narcissa was sitting in her sitting with Meenax on the sofa having tea.

"Well, all the arrangements are made, he is a portkey," Meenax had Narcissa an eight inch long brass skeleton key. It will activate at precisely 10 a.m. tomorrow morning and take you straight to the spa. I'm sure you will like there, you both, of course, have a sweet. You'll have a day acclimate yourselves, and then the procedure will be done of the next two day following. Then it will be recovery, and then rehab, as I said he should be home and normal by July 23."

"Are we going to see you there?" Asked Narcissa.

"No, I'm afraid not, I have set you up with physician who is one of the best in the world and old friend of mine from University, he studied healing while I double majored in Healing and the Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Why double major?" Asked Narcissa as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well, not that many veela in Britain, so most British Veela healers double major, so that when they don't have patients they can still make a living. As a matter of fact I just got hired at Hogwarts."

"Really, then I guess I'll be seeing you there. In University I majored in DADA as well as Muggle Studies, I just got hired at Hogwarts too, but don't tell anyone I haven't told anyone yet, not even Draco and definitely not Lucius."

"Great I'll see you there, I have to get going, I have some paperwork from Hogwarts to go over. And a few patients to visit tomorrow and I want to be up on their cases."

"Yea, I have some paperwork from Hogwarts to go over too, I'll probably do that at the spa, though, have a good night."

"You too, and I'll see you when you and Draco return from the Spa. Have a good night." Meenax said and then headed home.

--------------------------------------

_Malfoy Manor_

_Dinner-time_

Narcissa informed Lucius of their leaving in the morning but were surprised when he gave no objection, and simply said for them to come back when Draco was well. Lucius left after dinner he said he to run an errand before going to bed.

---------------------------------------

_Riddle Manor_

_July 3rd in the P.M._

"My Lord," Said Lucius as he kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, "I have news of my son, My Lord."

"What news do you bring me? Is your son ready to meet with me?"

"Nay, my Lord, his transformation has not gone as well as we expected. He needs to be healed at the Veela Spa, he will return a week before school starts, the next day after his return I will bring him to you my Lord." Said Lucius, never looking up at his master.

"Fine, I know that when veela are unwell, they can be very dangerous better he is healthy before he comes before me. Very well, Lucius you are dismissed."

A dark figure stood on the side and watched the exchange. "What would the dark lord want with Draco Malfoy? Dumbledore may want to know of this."

---------------------------------------

_Privet Drive_

_July 20th_

When Harry had completed all the chores for Petunia and then start dinner; Petunia would finish it when she got home. She wanted to feel still connected to the family so she had opted to complete the dinner for the family nearly every night, instead of leaving it for Harry. Harry was the better cook, but he said nothing, things between him and his aunt were better and he didn't want to rock the boat. She still didn't like him, but she didn't dislike him as much, she only frowned at him periodically, but didn't call him names anymore.

Dudley and Harry would still go walking after Dudley got in from Summer school, Harry would try to get Dudley to pick up the pace a bit. Which worked, Dudley had actually lost 15 pounds. Petunia wanted to celebrate with a little party and food, but Harry talked Dudley out of it, because he didn't want Dudley to gain any of the weight he just lost back. True the weight he lost didn't show, the term 'drop in a bucket' came to mind, but Dudley did feel a bit better and could go walking longer before getting tired.

Things with Vernon were going down hill fast. Grunnings was not doing well at all, and there were massive lay-offs and pay cuts. Vernon for the most part managed to keep his pay the same, but he had been promoted and got more work but no increase in pay, his frustration had to be expressed somewhere and so at night, Harry was the choice. Harry couldn't defend himself with magic. He gave his word that as long as Vernon didn't speak ill of the dead he wouldn't. Harry physically trying to defend himself was a joke; it was like Mike Tyson in his heyday versus Michael Jackson any day, ABSOLUTELY NO CONTEST. Defending himself just made thing worse and then Harry couldn't work at all for days, which then pissed off Petunia who had to do his jobs, and hers and go to classes. Vernon in the meanwhile had taken to taking Harry into the garage at night and beating him, he never hit him anywhere it would show, and didn't break any bones, but it was enough so that Harry was sore and bruised under his clothes a lot of the time. Vernon specifically warned Harry not to tell Petunia of his treatment of Harry or it would go the worse for him, because sooner or later Petunia would leave and then Vernon would get him. Between Vernon's extra hours at work and Petunia classes and homework, their sex life was nearly non-existent which really pissed Vernon off even more, which meant that Harry got beaten nearly three or four times a week.

It was now eleven days until Harry sixteenth birthday then he would be able to do magic at home legally. He could hardly wait, he wanted to practice some spells and work on his homework, which for the first time included some practical work, but because he is birthday came so late in the summer he was worried about having the time to complete it all. Vernon seemed to remember that Harry would be able to do magic without the ministry coming down on him, and so over winter holidays he went over Harry's old school books, which were stored in the attic. He had a plan and he would have to work it quickly before the boy's birthday because he figured promise or no sooner or later Harry would use his magic to defend himself and then that would be that for Vernon.

Vernon came home from work about the same time. Harry had managed to finish his chores despite the pain he was in from the last beating and had started dinner, he was simply waiting now for Petunia to come home and take over. Dudley was a Pierce's house so Vernon and Harry were home alone.

"Boy, you and I need to have a talk." Said Vernon as he pulled Harry into the living room.

"About what, sir?" Said Harry as he sat in the recliner. Vernon never let Harry sit in the recliner it was Vernon's favorite seat.

"I know your birthday is soon, you'll be sixteen, and I want a promise from you." Said Vernon.

"A promise?" Harry said.

"Yes, just a promise that you won't do magic in my house." Vernon said, he had a malicious glint in his eyes that sent off warning bells in Harry.

"I already told you I won't do magic." Harry said as he studied his uncle.

"Yes, a promise you could break if you feel like, I want a wizard's oath." Vernon said.

"WHAT! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Harry yelled.

"Don't raise your voice in my house, you little… Look give me the promise or get the hell out of my house and don't come back." Vernon said as he stared into Harry's eyes.

"Uncle Vernon you know the protections protect me, you and your family, if you throw me out, you'll be just as exposed as I am." Said Harry as he tried to reason with his uncle.

"I'll take my chances. Better that than to have you sitting around here like a bomb waiting to go off."

"Look I want conditions, on the oath."

"Like?" Said Vernon.

"Like I can use magic in an emergency and if we are attacked." Harry said.

"Fine, and you can't use magic on anyone in this family."

"Fine and I can do Magic in my room and outside of this house." Harry Said.

"No way, I don't want that unnaturalness in MY HOUSE!" Vernon screamed.

"Fine then I'll take my chances. And you'll be left to deal with the Death Eaters when they come. And believe they will come once the protections are down. Remember they hate muggles as much as you hate wizards accept they have no problem torturing and killing muggles. Come think of it neither do you." Said Harry.

Vernon growled and thought. "Fine you can do magic outside of the house, and in your room; however, you are never to do magic on Petunia, Dudley or me." Said Vernon.

"Unless it's an emergency." Said Harry.

"Fine, deal, give me the oath." Vernon said.

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear on my magic and my life not to do magic in the Dursley home except in my room. I can only do magic in the Dursley home if it is under attack or some other emergency occurs, and I swear to not use magic on the Dursleys except in an emergency. This oath does not cover accidental magic. This oath is to be upheld until my nineteenth birthday. This is my wizard's oath on my magic and my life." As Harry finished the oath a blue light shown around him, then faded.

"I didn't agree to those last two conditions." Vernon said through his teeth.

"Really, I thought it was implied." Said Harry as he stood up to go to the kitchen. Vernon stood up as well and then punched Harry as hard as he could in the stomach. All the air seemed to leave Harry's body at once and he passed out on the chair he just rose from. Vernon grabbed him by his arm and dragged him upstairs to his room he threw Harry on the floor and locked the door. Then he went back downstairs to turn the stove off until Petunia got home to finish the cooking.

In the week and half until Harry's birthday things if anything got worse for him. He was pretty sure that Vernon had at least cracked a rib or two, but still Petunia and Dudley had no idea about any of it, when they were around Vernon acted like Harry didn't exist or that he wasn't doing anything to the boy, and since Vernon was still careful about the bruises they saw no clue that Harry was being beaten. Sure Vernon use to beat the boy before, but it was never more that spankings when he was younger, this treatment he's getting now is entirely above and beyond anything Vernon had done before and he seemed to love to abuse Harry.

It was now the day before Harry's birthday. He was sore but still he did everything Petunia and Dudley needed him to do. He thought about just telling Petunia what Vernon was doing, but Vernon had a whole card that he just loved to play. The whole card was Sirius and Cedric. Vernon had gotten letters from Dumbledore about both their deaths and Vernon knew how guilty Harry felt. As he beat Harry he would tell him, considering the deaths he caused this is the least he should get for his crimes. Vernon loved to watch the abject pain that flashed on the boys face. Vernon grew more and more sadistic, with each passing day, but still hid his fun from his family.

Harry was glad that Dudley couldn't go very fast walking, for now neither could he thanks to Vernon. Still they did start to cover good distances now, but instead of walking back they usually just took the bus. Today they went as far as they had ever gone before. They would in the country, which was kind of pretty, Dudley was walking behind Harry huffing and puffing a little more than usual, but Harry wrote it off to the distance they had traveled and they had walked about two hours. Dudley started coughing and went off the rode to rest. Harry didn't notice at first until he looked back and Dudley wasn't there. He jogged back and found Dudley under a tree, he was extremely pale, and he was breathing way too hard. Harry knew this wasn't good.

"Duds, I'm going to go get some help you, you just rest."

"No Harry… don't leave me." Said Dudley he was starting to pant he was clutching his heart. "My left arm's got shooting pain… my chest hurts! Harry… I remember this from …heath class, I'm… having a heart attack!"

Harry came closer to Dudley, not believing this, 'Dudley is too young, this can't be happening.' Harry thought. Dudley grabbed Harry's arm in a death grip. The walk and the beatings had weakened Harry he couldn't pull free to get Dudley's grip.

"Dudley, you have to let me go get you some help." Harry pleaded.

"Harry, please stay with me… I don't… want to… die alone." Dudley said as tears ran out of his eyes and down the sides of his head.

"You won't die Duds. You got too much to live for, you have a family that loves you. Friends who care about you, and great future, you got every reason in the world to live." Harry said smiling but sadness was hanging heavy in his heart.

"Harry… I'm sorry." Dudley said.

"You got nothing to sorry for Duds. This summer you been okay." Harry said honestly.

"I'm sorry… my parents… punished you for not being me." Said Dudley.

"Dudley stop talking, save your energy." Harry said.

"No, you have to understand… I heard them… They hate you… because I'm not you." Dudley said.

"I don't understand." Harry said.

"You're perfect in their eyes, Harry. And they hate you for that. I heard them when I was in first grade and you brought home that report with all those stars… my report only had two stars. They beat you because you… you weren't me." Dudley coughed.

"Don't talk anymore Dudley please." Harry was starting to cry now.

"No, you have to understand Harry… They treated you bad every time I disappointed them and you succeeded. Mum said that you were just like… like Aunt Lily… perfect and beautiful. She said… that you had to be shown your place… you had to be made low so that her son would shine… Harry I'm sorry. I knew… cough and I… I never told you." Dudley was talking as the tears continued to flow and tears trailed down Harry face.

"Harry… I'm not stupid… who the hell gets a party for getting a 'C'… They never believed in me… Harry the school… in second grade… the school sent a letter home… it said that I was… dyslexic… a couple of years training and I would have gotten… gotten good grades too… B…B…But they wouldn't let me get the training… They said they… had to be 'normal' so I never got the training… I've struggled reading and numbers… all this time… because they didn't want me… look abnormal… funny… huh?" Dudley smiled bitterly.

"Oh Duds, I'm so sorry." Harry Said as he held his cousin's hand.

"Don't be Harry… it's not your fault. They never believed… I could be… could be … as good… as you… so they tried… tried to hold you back. I… I … hated you… Harry. I thought… that if you… were gone… they would… believe in me… want to… help me… that's why I… had my friends come… after you. Wanted… you to run…away. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Duds, your parents did a number on us both. There's nothing to forgive you for." Harry said as the tears just didn't seem to want to stop.

"Oh GOD! Harry, it hurts!" Dudley said as he clutched at his chest.

"Hang on Duds… HELP! HELP!" Harry started yelling.

No one was around, no cars even drove past on the road Harry wasn't sure if they could see them if a car did pass by. Harry was getting scared. Dudley can't die. He's just sixteen.

"HARRY!" Dudley screamed and then went lax. Harry panicked

"Dudley! Dudley! Stay with me Dudley!" Harry kept shaking Dudley but the boy didn't move. "PLEASE DON"T DIE!" Harry closed his eyes, and wished and prayed, and hoped with all his heart that whatever was wrong with Dudley would be made right and that he would live. Harry held Dudley's hand and willed the boy to be all right. Harry just held his hand and wanted Dudley to be all right with every fiber of his being, and then Harry's magic kicked in. A bright purple light surrounded the two of them, Harry screamed! He screamed for all he was worth, he felt like his life was draining away. Still he didn't let go of Dudley's hand. Finally the light faded and Harry fell over unconscious.

It was now 12:30 pm, and someone was shaking Harry. Harry, whole body hurt, he was sure every strand of hair on his head hurt. He detected that only one spot on just on under his left baby toenail didn't hurt, everything else was in pain. Harry opened his eyes, the sun was bright in the sky, and he figured it had to be around noon. He looked around and saw Dudley.

"Harry, can you walk?" Asked Dudley.

"Me, what about you?" Harry said.

"I'm just really tired we better get home." Dudley said.

"Yea, we better get going. There's a bus stop I think about fifty meters back. We should head there." Said Harry. He knew he wasn't processing what had happened; he really couldn't deal with it now. He was extremely tired and hurt, he needed to get home, as badly as Dudley. They walked back to the bus stop and ten minutes later the bus came. Luckily they always walked along the bus route from their house so it would take them straight home. What was also lucky was that a two-hour walk was about 20 minutes bus ride, so they were home by 1 p.m. They were both too tired to do anything so they each headed to their own room and went to bed. Harry knew he was going to be in trouble, the ministry would be on him for the magic he used to save Dudley, and Petunia would be on him for not doing his chores, and Vernon would just be on him. Nothing he could do now, he was too weak. Just as Harry reached his room a Ministry owl appeared. He took the letter sighed and went to bed. He didn't even bother to read it.

Dudley didn't have class on Fridays, so it was okay for him to stay in bed for the day. Petunia and Vernon both stayed late were they were and didn't turn up until 9 p.m. Petunia was furious to find none of Harry's chores done. She just glanced in Dudley's room and saw shape in the bed she didn't pay much attention. She figured he went to bed early. She then went to Harry's room and started to shake him, so that she could tell him off. He didn't wake up. She said, "Fine ignore me, then. Let's see if you can ignore Vernon!"

"Vernon, that lazy boy didn't do any of his chores today. Do something. I'm going to order a pizza. It'll be in fridge for Dudley when it wakes up. I'm too tired to cook." Said Petunia as she went for the phone.

"I'll take care of the boy after dinner, or later tonight when he's least expecting it, Pet." Said Vernon, a glint in his eye of pure maliciousness. Unfortunately Petunia didn't see it, she figure Vernon would just yell at Harry and ground for a week.

Pizza arrived an hour later, and Vernon and Petunia had dinner. Petunia called Dudley for dinner but he just grunted and slept on. She put the rest of the pizza in the fridge, and then went to bed, full and exhausted from a long day. Vernon waited until midnight to be sure that Petunia was sound asleep. He then went to Harry's room and grabbed the sleeping boy and dragged him downstairs to the garage. Harry never woke up the whole trip down. This infuriated Vernon, how dare the boy just ignore him? Vernon threw Harry on to the hard concrete floor. Harry still didn't wake. Vernon started kicking him, and slow Harry came to consciousness, drive there by pain. He felt two more ribs crack. His magic was exhausted he had no way to defend himself.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What you didn't do your chores, freak! We only ask you do a few chores and your lazy arse, can't even be bothered to do that!" Vernon screamed as kicked Harry as he was on all fours trying to get up. Harry felt all the air leave his body, he was starting to pass out when his Uncle grabbed him by his collar and just started slapping him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Uncle Vernon, I was tired. Dudley was hurt and I had to help him and…"

"WHAT! MY SON WAS HURT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON!" Screamed Vernon he then punched Harry in the stomach. Harry crumpled to the ground, gasping for air. "You FREAK WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!" Vernon screamed and kicked Harry.

All the screaming finally woke Dudley, he ran downstairs and followed the screams to the garage. "DAD STOP!" Dudley yelled.

"NO, HE HURT YOU! HE'S GOING TO PAY!" Vernon said he never looked at Dudley; he just kicked Harry again and again, Dudley ran into his father tackling him, knocking him down.

"Stop it Dad, Stop it! Harry saved my life! I had a heart attack, and he used his magic to save me. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him." Dudley said tears running down his face. Vernon roared and pushed Dudley off of him, then he realized he pushed Dudley off of him fairly easily. He finally had a look at his son, as he lay sprawled on the ground. Dudley was… was… GORGEOUS!

There was simply no other word for it. All the weight that Dudley had was gone he was now the perfect weight for his height. He didn't have excess skin either, though his clothes hung off him like they did Harry. Dudley was bigger than Harry, but he looked perfect healthy, he even had rosy cheeks and healthy glow to his skin.

"Dudley?" Vernon said as he rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"Yea, Dad it's me." Vernon went to his son to hug him, but Dudley ducked him and went to Harry. Harry looked bad. He was covered in bruises and it looked like he was unconscious.

"Ah Harry, I'm so sorry." Dudley whispered. Dudley carefully picked Harry up and carried him to the living room and put him on the sofa.

Just then a bunch of pops were heard on the front lawn. Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Author and Bill Weasley and a whole slew of Aurors arrived and they were all looking for Harry. Harry had once again used magic as an underage wizard and this time the Ministry wanted to lock him up. Dumbledore knocked on the door. Vernon was still in shock over the changes in his son, and Petunia was still asleep so Dudley opened the door, he hoped whoever it was would be able to help Harry.

"Hello, Dudley is it?" Asked Dumbledore who was wearing dark purple robes and match wizarding cap.

"Yes, can you help Harry?" Said Dudley.

"Yes, that's why I'm here, I want to help him before the Ministry locks him up." Dumbledore said.

"Help him first, he's not doing so well. Dudley lead Dumbledore to the sofa wear Harry lay. Dumbledore walked behind Dudley followed by Lupin and Snape, the Weaseleys stayed outside to talk to the Aurors.

"What happened?" Said Lupin.

"Fawkes!" Said Dumbledore, who then wrote a note for Madam Pomphrey to get there straight away.

"My father." Dudley said, he was not going to protect his father nor turn a blind eye ever again. "Harry has been helping me exercise this summer to lose weight, today were walked for about 2 hours and I started to feel strange next thing I knew I was having a heart attack. Harry wanted to get help but I would let him leave me. I was close to dead and I didn't want to die alone. Harry's magic saved me. I think I heard him say that he wanted it to fix whatever was wrong with me and make me all right. He was rocking back and forth and saying that over and over again. I don't think it was a proper spell. I just know that suddenly I felt very far away from him, from everything, like I wasn't with the world anymore. Then suddenly this bright purple light shone and I was slammed back to the world, and then my body changed. This morning I weighed close to 400 pounds, now look at me, his magic did this. When we could both walk we made it to a bus stop and then came home. We both went to bed. I woke up a few minutes ago to my Dad screaming and kicking the crap out of Harry. I tackled him, then brought Harry in here and set him on the sofa, then you all came."

Lupin turned and looked at Vernon who paled. "I thought he hurt my son." Vernon said.

"No you didn't. You never tried to talk to me, I would have told you what happened. I think you been hurting Harry all summer and I just didn't say anything, and that was wrong I should have. Damn us both."

Madam Pomphrey arrived on scene. "Where's Harry she said from the door, the back of the sofa to her."

"Here Pomphrey," Lupin said as he pointed to Harry on the sofa. "Keep your potions and things out," Lupin looked at Vernon, "you're going to have another patient in a minute." Lupin stepped toward Vernon he didn't need a wand werewolves were stronger than wizards and muggles naturally, and he felt the need to tear Vernon to shreds for harming a member of his pack, a cub at that! Lupin growled.

"Stupefy." Said Dumbledore and Lupin fell to the floor. "I did that because Harry would hate for Lupin to go to prison because of him. You on the other Dursley, I'm sure Harry would have no trouble seeing in prison! SHACKLEBOLT!"

"Yes, Headmaster." Said a tall black man in dark blue Auror robes with gleaming gold badge. "Arrest this… this… man." Dumbledore said as he spat the word 'man.' "Charge him with child abuse and attempted murder. Dursley you better pray Harry lives, because if he doesn't you dead the next day." A pulse of magic arose from Dumbledore that reminded everyone of why Voldemort feared the man.

"How's Harry Poppy."

"I've stabilized him, we should get him to Hogwarts straight away." Said Poppy. "I think we need some other form of transport than a portkey or floo. He's barely stable and probably wouldn't survive those two methods of transport. Knight bus and apperating are out as well."

"I'll teleport him then." Dumbledore said.

"You could do that?" Said Snape who had been quiet up until now too shocked at seeing all his conceptions about Harry being blown out of the water.

"Yes, but it's very taxing especial when trying to get around the wards of Hogwarts, but it can be done, it'll be a smooth ride for Harry but exhausting on me. ACCIO HARRY BROOMSTICK!" Harry's firebolt flew to the Dumbledore's hand. "Here Poppy, apperate as close to Hogwarts as you can, then ride the broom the rest of the way."

"Hold on, that boy is going no where but to the ministry!" yelled an Auror no one had seen before.

"Do you want the boy?" Asked Poppy.

"What are you on about?" Asked the Auror.

"Come over here look." Said Poppy.

The Auror walked around the sofa, and gasped at what he saw, "Sweet Merlin, who did that?"

Lupin had awoken now, "that fat bastard over there." Lupin pointed at Dursley as Shacklebolt put the cuffs on him.

"Dudley, will you go with the aurors to give up statement about the reason why Harry did magic, it may help him." Dumbledore said kindly to the boy.

"Of course, it really sad, this happened today of all days." Dudley said.

"Why?" Dumbledore Asked.

"It's after midnight, it's Harry's birthday." Dudley said as he went to go change clothes before leaving with the aurors. He looked in his parents' bedroom and Petunia still hadn't awakened, sighed, left her a note on the kitchen table and left with aurors.

Dumbledore teleported with Harry. Lupin, Snape and the Weasleys apperated to Hogsmeade then ran to the castle

To be Continued

----------------- End of Chapter 8----------------

(**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in the updating this story, I know you have all been so patient. Well this is not part 2 of They meet. That will come next chapter I PROMISE! I just wanted to get a few things set up before they meet. Hope you like, if you want to update faster, leave me a review, that way I know you guys care about this story and I'll work harder on it.)

(**Next Time:** Will the Real ASSASSIN, I mean DADA instructor, please stand up! How's poor Harry. How's poor Draco, he should have been back from the spa before Harry's birthday? Did Petunia ever wake up? What the hell is going on? Come back next time and find out.)

(**And…** Remember Story Alert and Author Alert will get you email on when this story updates. Also check out my other stories **A Storm in Hogwarts** – X-men Crossover story. **Darien and Harry Potter** – Harry has an older brother who thought to be the boy who lived. Darien loves his little brother Harry, unfortunately Daddy Dearest doesn't. **They Lived: A Twist on a Familiar Tale **– this is a twin fic, however the twist is Harry is the boy who lived, and everyone knows it, and he's still sent to the magic hating Dursleys. Evil Dumbles, but is he redeemable? Voldie lurks in the shadows as well.) Happy reading all, **REVIEW PLEASE!**

**CatWriter**

**Meow.**


	9. Chapter 9: Survivors

Obsession, Madness and Love

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Harry Potter and the gang but lord knows I wish I was. All hail JKR and her fabulous imagination.

This is the beta'd version.

Chapter 9

Survivors

One week before Harry's attack

July 25th 9 a.m.

Narcissa and Draco arrived at the Veela Hospital Spa in Spain two weeks ago. Draco's temporary cure of the healing sleep had long ago worn off and his obsessive love of his mother had returned with a vengeance. He could only tolerate the absence of her presence by holding H.R.

"Meenax, when are we going to treat Puff? It's been two weeks and I'm really scared for my son. He can't take me being away from him for anything longer than an hour even with H.R. being there with him." Said an exasperated Narcissa.

"I'm sorry, it's taking so long but we think your son is a good candidate for a new treatment, that we've developed. Even wizards don't have this method of treatment, but it should put Draco to right without intrusion of the magical brain surgery. While magical brain surgery is still an option, and is safer than muggle brain surgery, this new method of treatment should be far safer than the standard magical treatment. When it's done he should be able to go home in three days, we'll just be keeping him then for observation." Said Meenax, as she waved her wand; a silver tea set and biscuits came into being.

"What exactly is this new treatment?" Asked Narcissa as she took a cup of the offered tea.

"Well, it's similar to using a time turner except that it takes the patient's body and only the patient body back in time. When we get him back to before his inheritance kicked in then we can do everything we can to insure that he gets the full time in the cocoon. This way his condition will hopefully have never happened and Draco should be a completely normal healthy veela." Said Meenax.

"And what are the risks? I know there must be some or you would have told me about this treatment much sooner than now."

"Yes, there is some risk, but as I said it's minimal. The primary risk is that it's a really new treatment, in fact, we've only ever used it twice before. However both times it's been a hundred percent success, complete cure. However, theoretically there is the time problem. According to the current theories, some things are simply meant to be and even going back in time won't change them or stop, they simply manifest in an unexpected way at another time. If this is the case, and Draco redevelops the condition, well, I'm afraid the Veela Court will… will destroy him. There will be no second chance; veelas who have had his condition in the past and treatment failed later went on to commit, murder and suicide. Their poor innocent mate killed. The court will not allow that to happen again, it destroys the reputation of our race. As things stand now, it is an honor to be loved by a veela, but what if potential mates became afraid of us? What of our rights? If we are proven dangerous, they could treat us no better than house elves, we could eventually wind up as slaves. The court would destroy your son to protect our race. So you have to choose, if we go with the new treatment, there is a chance that fate could cause his condition to occur again, and the Veela Court will have him killed, or you could stick with magical brain surgery, which while safer than muggle brain surgery, it can either cure him or damage his mind or even kill him." Said Meenax in all seriousness.

"So let me see if I understand this correctly. I could agree to the new treatment, if it works it will be like Draco never was sick, and be good as new with his inheritance, but if for some reason he was destined to have this condition and it reoccurs he will be killed by the Veela court, or I could go through with the magical brain surgery, which could work either fully, or damage his mind or kill him? I have to choose something I can't leave him like this, he was so horrified by what he did the three days the healing sleep gave him as himself, I can't leave him like this." Said Narcissa. "Meenax, what would you do if it was your son?"

"I'm not allowed to say, Narcissa the decision has to be yours and yours alone, you can present the option to Draco, and see what he would want to do, though you have to take his condition in to account when while listening to him. I suggest when you talk to him that you remind him how he felt after he woke from the healing sleep."

"Well, I guess it would be best I did this now. I want to help him, I need to."

"Of course you, dear just come find me after you made your decision." Said Meenax.

Narcissa gracefully rose up out of her seat and left the healers office in search of her son.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Remus Lupin was the last of the true Marauders; the rat was dead to him now and simply a spy and enemy, one that would be destroyed on sight, now that Sirius was no more. It broke Remus' heart to lose his friend a second time, and this time there was apparently no reprieve that could save him. Remus has been drunk almost everyday since Sirius' death, feeling that he nothing and no one left. He contemplated volunteering for every dangerous job in the Order he could in the hope that he would meet his end and get to be with friends once more. He felt so horrible about his betrayal of Sirius. Yes, betrayal, Remus has always felt that he should have stood up for his friend even if he thought there he was guilty. He should have at least tried to hear Sirius side of things. He should have done everything he could to save his best friend from twelve years in hell on Earth. Sirius had forgiven him and for that Remus was eternal grateful, but the problem was that Remus never forgave himself, he devoted his time to Sirius when not on missions to make sure his friend was comfortable and had everything he needed while he was in hiding, it help elevated some of his guilt, but now his friend was dead and he, Remus, arrived a moment to late to save him, so again he had failed his friend. The guilt weighed on him heavily.

Remus sat in the kitchen, drinking alone at 2 a.m. lost in his guilt, morning and remorse. The room was quiet and his werewolf senses were properly dulled by the fire whiskey he'd been drink for the last few days. The trash in his room was loaded with empty bottles, and he could be heard crying all times of the day and night. It finally got to the point where someone put a silencing charm on his door. Today was one of the rare days when he left his room, so he sat in the kitchen alone remembering his friends.

"Sirius, I don't know how you can forgive me for failing you again. The pack is dead, and I'm all that's left. The order does good work, and is fighting for what's right but it's not my pack. I have nothing without you; you're my brother. You and James were always my pack brothers, and Lily my pack sister, I didn't come to life until I met you all at Hogwarts, you were my first true friends and over our years there, you became my pack, my family, and now I'm all that's left. God I miss you, James and Lily. I thought living to get vengeance on that traitorous rat would be enough but it's not. I'm not the lone wolf type, I never was, I can't do this alone, I can't be alone, I need you all." Sobbed Moony.

"Your not alone, there is a pack member left."

Remus turned around and saw Herminone standing in the doorway, in her dressing gown. Her hair was braided into two braids one just behind each ear. She wore a red dressing gown with the Gryffindor logo on the left breast pocket.

"I am alone. My pack is dead, that fucking rat is not part of the pack-he's dead, or will be next time I see him." Growled the drunken wolf.

"I wasn't talking about the rat, I'm taking about Harry. He was born into the pack was he not?" She said and she took the seat next to her old professor.

"The cub?"

"Yes, the cub, isn't Harry the cub of the pack? I don't know much about werewolf society, there's not much written about it, which probably contributes to the fear everyone has of werewolves, but I have read of wolf society. In wolf society, cubs are the children of the whole pack, they are nursed by all mothers, raised together, loved by the entire pack, a wolf cub doesn't have one parent or two parents, the entire pack is the parent of the cub. Is it similar in werewolf society?" Asked Herminone as she got up went to the cupboard and came back with a glass.

"Yes, it is, or I've felt that way from the moment that Harry was born. I saw him as being just as much my cub as James and Lily and later Sirius'. Actually, James and Lily told me that to them, Harry was just as much my child as theirs; they wanted me to share in raising him. I became Daddy Mooney to Harry. It was James and Lily's idea, they knew that I would never be able to have a child of my own because of the ministry, so they wanted me to share in raising Harry. God, how I loved them for that, that's why it nearly destroyed me when they were killed; I'd lost my brother and sister in one night, and then next day while I was still reeling from that shock, I find out that Sirius had betrayed them, killed twelve muggles and another pack member was dead. I ran, I ran and left Sirius to hell on Earth instead of talking to him, instead of listening to his side of the story. I ran into the forest and let the wolf in me grieve and rage at the world. I wasn't around humans again for three years. And even then it was just other werewolves, werewolves that had turned their back on a wizarding world that had turned it's back on them. I stayed with them on and off for 7 years, until I ran across Headmaster Dumbledore in the forbidden forest a year before Harry's first year."

"You lived for ten years in the Forbidden Forest? How? Didn't the centaurs object?" Asked Herminone as she poured herself a shot of the fire whiskey.

"Werewolves are treated much better by centaurs than wizard and muggles are. Centaurs see how wizards treat us and consider us kin because of it, so long as we don't side with wizards against them, centaurs have no problem with us being on their lands."

"In that ten years, did you never think about Harry?" Asked Herminone as she took a drink of the fire whiskey, which caused her ears to release steam very similarly to pepper up potion. "Wow, how can you drink that?" She asked with scrunched face.

"It's an acquired taste, hey you shouldn't be drinking that in the first place." Said Remus as he took the glass from her, poured at the fire whiskey out and put the glass in the sink. "And yes, I did think about Harry, I went to go get him that night after I heard what happened, I went to Godric's Hollow, and found my pack brother and sister's bodies, I took them to the mortician, and made for their final arrangements, it cost me every last cent I had but I was going to see them get a proper funeral. Then I headed to Hogwarts to see if Dumbledore knew what happened to Harry since I searched the house and couldn't find a trace of him. I found Dumbledore in his office, and asked him where Harry was. I told him I wanted to take him. Dumbledore said that a. I couldn't raise him because I'm a werewolf and the ministry would never allow it, and b. I would be unable to protect him from all the death eaters wanting vengeance for their fallen master. He said he put Harry with a family that could take care of him, and that I was to stay away from him for at least ten years. He said that the death eaters would watch me since I was so close to the family; they would follow me to Harry, so I had to stay away. Dumbledore didn't even tell me which family Harry went to; I felt destroyed, I couldn't even take care of my cub, that was went I left for the forest." Said Remus as his voice choked.

"I see," Said Herminone, "so what's the excuse now?"

"What?"

"Harry is still alive Professor, he's alone with a family that hates him, undoubtedly feeling just as guilty as you are now, more so probably. Sirius went to rescue him after all. Plus his friends got hurt, as well, and he probably blames himself and his hero complex for that, even though he told us to stay behind. And if you think about it, it was just last year that Cedric got killed, and I know how guilty Harry was feeling about that. Ron told me Harry's still having nightmares about that above and beyond the crap that Voldemort was sending him. Harry's alone and hurting and do you even care?"

"I care; of course I do." Growled Remus.

"You do? Then what's all this crap about being the last of the pack? Lily and James made you his parent just as much as they are according to what you've told me. Where have you been since you came back before Harry's first year, why didn't you come see him at Hogwarts in his first year? Have you even looked at him? Haven't you noticed how small he was? Do you know that Harry was the smallest student of our year when we started Hogwarts? Have you seen the clothes he wears? You knew James and Lily; you know they had money, so why does Harry dress like a homeless child in clothes ten times his size? And no, professor, it's not the fashion. Lily and James gave you the gift of sharing their child, and you have done nothing for him. Why?" Herminone nearly yelled.

"A lot of reasons. Dumbledore said I should leave Harry to his family after I came back. He said I would interfere with the bond they've created if I were to come into his life. Then in third year, I was afraid, afraid that Harry would reject me because I was a werewolf, after he found out and still wanted me to stay, I could have cried with joy, because he still wanted me in his life, but I had to go; I had to go take care of Sirius. Dumbledore assured me that Harry was fine with his guardians, and Sirius was still so weak after Azkaban, I thought Sirius needed me more. After fourth year, as you know Dumbledore forbade everyone from having contact with Harry. I thought that was wrong, and so did Sirius, but we kept quiet. It was stupid; we should have stood up to the Headmaster but we didn't." Said Remus quietly.

"And what's your excuse now? You're too drunk most of the time, to even do guard duty and check up on him yourself. Professor, I'm worried." Hermione said plainly. "I've written him, Ron and Ginny have written him and all we get back are these short little answers or an 'I'm fine.' Those muggles really don't like him; you know that, you were there with the Order when they gave his Uncle the warning at the train station. How can you not follow up on it? A few letters saying 'I'm fine,' shouldn't be enough. They could just as easily force him to write those letters.

"And another thing, I'm not exactly sure that Dumbledore is doing what's best for Harry. Don't get me wrong, I know he cares and all but I think he's thinking too globally and not enough about the individual. How much abuse is Dumbledore willing to allow Harry to suffer in the name of protecting him for the greater good. I mean sure Harry's protected from death eaters, but what protects Harry from a family that hates him? His small size, which thanks to living nine months a year at Hogwarts and eating good food has come to almost a normal stature for a kid his age, but still he was darn small those first two years, and what about his clothes? And still when he comes back to school after a summer with his relatives he's always so thin, and it takes him a month or two to get his weight back up. And I know for a fact that his family calls wizarding folks freaks, when Ron called their house once he heard them yell to Harry not to give 'those freaks' their number again. I have to wonder what do they call him? I mean Professor, Harry has got to be a textbook example of a child suffering from neglect and his hero complex from what I've read in the books could be symptom of an inferiority complex, in that he values everyone else's life more than his own. Harry needs to talk to someone, he needs to be taken care of, hell he needs to be a kid while he still can, and I don't see that happening at the Dursleys." Hermione said passionately.

"You're right Hermione, it's about time I stopped letting my fears control me. I'm going to be there for my cub. I've got to stand up for him, he needs me, I think he always has and I've needed him, but I let too many things stand in the way, well, no more. First thing to do is to get a copy of Lily and James' wills. There is no way in hell they wanted Harry within two kilometers of the Dursleys. I don't even know if their wills were ever read. I left the day I found out they were dead and that Sirius was a traitor. I don't know how Harry will ever forgive me for not coming for him sooner."

"Don't worry Professor, one thing about Harry is he has an amazing capacity for love and with love comes forgiveness, you'll see." Said Hermione with a soft smile.

"You know, you talk so passionately for him, I know you've always been there for him even when everyone including Ron has turned on him, I swear if I didn't know you liked Ron, I'd think you were in love with Harry." Said a smiling Remus.

"Who said I liked Ron?" Said Hermione.

"What?"

"Well, sure I was attracted for awhile I'll admit, but really we have nothing in common. Look at him and look at me and tell me you see us together in the long run?" She said.

Remus thought for a moment. "I guess you're right but really when did you decide this?"

"Ron is a good guy, really he is. But he's too much of a whiner and not enough of a do-er for me. Ron is constantly jealous and he wants to be on a level with his brothers or stand out but he's not willing to work for it. I've spent years trying to get him to study and work towards something, but all he thinks about is quidditch and chess, and then he's not even willing to put the work in on those two things to be good at them either, he's too frustrating. He wants it all but doesn't want to do anything to get it. You would think he would do a little research into chess and find out that he could actually be a champion, and make a living at it. There are tournaments and competitions for chess all over the world, but does Ron try to find out about it? No, he just wants to stay a large fish in a small pond so he can feel big. Quidditch is a great game, but he does nothing to get past his handicap of stage fright, and he could be working a lot harder during training but no he doing it half-heartedly like everything else in his life. I also think he's holding Harry back. Every time Harry wants to sit down and study and get some real work done Ron comes and wants to play chess, or exploding snap or quidditch, and if Harry says he wants to work, then Ron treats him like he just kicked his puppy or something. You watch how Ron will react with the OWLs come out, I know Harry did better than Ron did, and that was with everything that was going on, watch how jealous Ron will get. See I can't be with someone like that, we have nothing in common. Strike that, we have one thing in common besides both being Gryffindors, and that's Harry."

"So, you're saying you are in love with Harry." Said Mooney with a cheeky smile.

"I never said that." Hermione said with a blush.

"So you're saying you're not in love with him." Said Mooney.

Hermione got up out of her chair, walked over to the door, "Goodnight Professor."

"Harry, you have a very good friend in her, maybe more, I hope when all is said and done that she will always be a part of your life one way or another. Well, in the morning I'll start the search for James' and Lily's wills." Mooney said to himself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile at the Veela Spa in Spain…

Narcissa found Draco in his room, he didn't leave it much; he didn't to leave H.R. unprotected. He jumped for joy when he saw his mother, running over to her hugging her tightly, telling her how much he missed her and how worried he was.

"Puff I was only gone for an hour." She said smiling.

"An hour is an eternity when your not with the ones you love." Said Draco as he settled on the sofa with his mother and they quietly watched the fire. He held H.R. in his lap, and his head rested comfortably on his mother's shoulder, Narcissa could have sworn she heard him purr.

"Puff, sweetheart, we have to talk." She said quietly.

"Sure, Mother, what do you want to talk about?"

"Your treatment, Puff. I've talked to the healer Meenax and we can schedule for tomorrow, but now we have options."

"Options?"

"Yes, they have a new treatment alternative to magical brain surgery. It's a sort of time travel that will take your body back to before you got your inheritance, then they can monitor your entire inheritance and make sure it goes off perfectly, then it'll be like you never had this condition. There are some problems with it though, so you may choose to go through the magical brain surgery…" Narcissa explained all the pluses and minuses of both procedures to Draco. "So I'll go with whatever treatment you choose Puff, I love you and I just want you to be better." She said as she kissed the top of his head.

"I'll go with the time reversing treatment, mother. I don't want to risk brain damage, and if is the way I'm meant to be for however long it is, it is still better than brain damage I think. Schedule the procedure for tomorrow." Narcissa scheduled the treatment for 10 a.m. the next day.

Draco and Narcissa were shocked to find themselves standing outside a cave at 10 a.m. the next day, having arrived by portkey, instead of in a hospital wing awaiting treatment. Meenax arrived a few moments later with a few other people dressed in white robes.

"Ah you are right on time, good, good." Meenax said. "We'll be begin soon, but first let me explain exactly what's going to happen. This cave is essential a magic free zone. We have found that when cases like Mr. Malfoy's here occur it can usually be traced back to some other magic interfering at a crucial stage of development, this cave has been found to have natural magic dampening capabilities. That is to say, that magic in the cave stays with the source and does float around freely unless it is forcibly directed. So ambient magic is down to a bare minimum. Now we will use a time bubble that will be conjured by my colleagues and myself, to regress Mr. Malfoy here back to the day before his inheritance; then when his inheritance kicks in again and makes the cocoon, it will be in this cave, we will stay with him and monitor him closely through the entire process and hopefully when Mr. Malfoy emerges from the cocoon, he will emerge as normal healthy veela male." Meenax stated. As she finished two more colleagues came up with a device of muggle design. "Oh good it's here. We'll be able to begin in a few minutes. This device is a sonogram machine, a muggle diagnostic machine that uses sound waves to provide input on to what is happening inside the human body without actually have to cut them open and look. We'll be using it to monitor Mr. Malfoy while he's in the cocoon, so that we only have to use low power diagnostic spells, so as to not interfere with his development." Meenax said. Draco and Narcissa nodded their understanding and were led inside the cave.

The cave was large and deep they walked for about thirty minutes before reaching a furnished section of the cave. It was decorated like an open suite. To the left was a seating area, with a sofa, loveseat and matching chair all in a Queen Anne style, with a white matching coffee table set. The next area on the left of that was a small kitchen and dining room area, with muggle appliances. Next was a hospital area, with more muggle monitoring devices, and a muggle hospital bed. Lastly was a section that looked eerily like a section of Draco's bedroom, the corner where he had cocooned himself.

"Now as you can see, we have set up this section (pointing to the area that looked like a bit of Draco's room) to look like the conditions in which he cocooned himself previously. We hope that this will make the process easier on Mr. Malfoy. Now Mr. Malfoy if you slip into this muggle hospital gown then get on the hospital bed, we will be the regression spell. After the spell is done you will remain here in the cave until you cocoon yourself, is that understood."

"Yes, Healer." Said Draco.

"Excellent. We'll begin as soon as you are on the bed."

"I thought you said magic wouldn't work in here." Said Narcissa as Draco went behind the changing curtains.

"No, I said that magic stays with its source unless forcibly pushed away. You can do magic here, but it will stay with you. This way there is no errant magic floating about that could interfere with Mr. Malfoy's development. But we would prefer for you to not do magic here, no need to push fate, eh? The reason we have so many people here to help with your son's recovery is that the spell itself is powerful and it has to be pushed to Mr. Malfoy which requires more power, it's best that this magical burden be shared by many instead of struggled with by few."

Draco went and lay on the bed. He was nervous there were about seven healers around the bed and they began chanting, soon he felt tired then fell asleep. Narcissa sat in the seating area and watched the procedure. The language of the chanting wasn't Latin, or any language she'd heard spoken before. Soon Draco began to glow and then levitate about a foot off the bed. A pale blue oval of light surrounded his body, the chanting changed and got louder, and faster. Suddenly, all the veela characteristics that Draco had gained from his inheritance started to fade away. The oval of light faded away and Draco slowly lowered back down onto the bed.

The entire procedure took about an hour, but from what Narcissa could see it looked successful.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy," said a tired Meenax. "He should wake in an hour, then you'll have a few hours together before he goes into his cocoon stage again. He should be pretty much the same Draco Malfoy you knew before his inheritance, you will have to explain everything to him because for him none of the problems with his inheritance have occurred yet."

An hour later Draco awoke and his mother had to explain about his inheritance, and the problems that occurred, she and he both hoped that this time it would go off without a hitch. Around midnight that night, Draco went into his coughing fits and once again cocooned himself in the corner just above the fireplace. The Veela healers were there this time and monitored him very closely through the sonograms and through the low power diagnostic spells. Draco remained in his cocoon for two full days before his cocooned finally slowly lowered itself down to the floor.

Narcissa was awoken about 6 a.m. that morning by the healers, "Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, time get up Draco should be emerging soon." Said the healer with the nametag that read Forbes. Narcissa got up and looked and the cocoon was on the floor, she reached for her want to cut him out as she had last time when healer Forbes stopped her. "Sorry Mrs. Malfoy, he must emerge entirely on his own he's still developing even at this stage that little bit of magic could cause the condition to occur again. As a matter of fact Draco will have to remain here in this cave for the next three days so that we can be sure that he is fully developed and stable."

"But he is alright now, though, right. Puff is going to be okay?" She asked almost desperate for a positive answer.

"So far, so good, everything looks entirely normal. There were a few times when it looked like the condition could occur again, yesterday but we caught it quick and repaired it before it became an issue. I can say that we are cautiously optimistic that he should be completely healthy, but again right now he's highly sensitive to outside magic, so please no magic. When he leaves in three days he should be fully stable and developed." Said the healer with a reassuring smile.

"Oh thank the Goddess." Said Narcissa as she sat back on the sofa and watched fascinated as Draco slowly worked himself free of the cocoon, it was like watching a cocoon and see a butterfly emerge she thought. It took three hours for Draco to free himself from the cocoon, and when he was done he was exhausted and slept for the rest of the day. The healers monitored Draco all during his emergence and reported that everything had gone normally. Draco awoke and was his old himself, H.R. was just a treasured toy again, and though he loved his Mother and her death would break his heart, he knew that he could survive if he lost her. At the end of the three days the healers pronounced him healthy, not cured because the time spell made it so that he was never ill in the first place. Draco and Narcissa stayed at the spa a couple of extra days and decided to head back home August first.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

One week later

August 1st, 1 a.m.

An hour after Harry's Attack

Harry arrived at Hogwarts in quick order in Professor Dumbledore's arms, Harry was set on a hospital bed and they waited for Madam Pomphrey to arrive. He looked at the battered form of the boy hero and his ancient eyes misted over as tears welled up.

"I'm so sorry, my boy. I thought that with time, your mother's sister's family would come to see that you were just an innocent child like any other who needed love and a family. I never thought they could hate you so much. I should have listened to Minerva all those years ago. I'm so sorry my boy." Said Albus as he carded his fingers through the boy's hair.

Moment later, a harried Poppy Pomphrey rushed into the ward. She instantly waved her wand over Harry and gasped at the results of the diagnostic spell. She went to work, minutes later she heard the arrival of the Weasleys and Severus Snape.

"Out, out, all of you out, I'll tell you something when there's something to tell, but I must say right now it doesn't look so good." She ushered them out of the hospital wing and through a locking charm on the door; she needed absolute concentration.

In the hall outside the hospital wing…

"Sweet Merlin, why didn't anyone know?" Said Ron his eyes filled with tears; he couldn't stand to lose his best friend.

"I don't know, someone (pointed look at Dumbledore) was supposed to be keeping him safe, but failed miserably." Said Snape.

Dumbledore held his head down; he knew he made a huge mistake in sending Harry to the Dursleys all those years ago, but at the time…

Minerva McGonagall arrived at the hospital; apparently Dobby the house-elf had sensed that Harry was there. "What's going on, Dobby says Mr. Potter's here?"

"Indeed he is. His muggle uncle has all but beaten the boy to death." Said Snape angrily. Most of the Weasleys gasped at the statement but didn't disagree.

"Damn it, Albus I told you when you placed him there as a baby that they were the worst sort of people and you said you had taken care of it. 'I've written a letter,' you said, like it was the answer to their hatred of all things magic and Lily in particular, and I foolishly believed that you would do the proper thing and check up on the boy. This has been going on for years hasn't it?" She snarled.

"I… I don't know." Dumbledore said sheepishly.

"It was your job to know. You said it was the best place for him." Said McGonagall her anger rising.

"It was the best place for him, once we get this straightened out, I'll make sure they treat him better when he goes back." Said Dumbledore trying to assure everyone.

"GOES BACK??!!" Everyone in the hall yelled in unison, even Snape.

"Well, yes, he has to go back, it's still the best place for him and his uncle will be gone in jail. The wards will still protect him from death eaters." Said Dumbledore like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone, all the Weasleys save Percy, McGonagall, and Snape looked at Albus Dumbledore like he was quite mad.

"He gone mental, hasn't he?" Said Ron.

"I believe," Said Fred

"So, dear brother." Continued George.

"I think we need," Said Fred

"To have Madam Pomphrey," Said George

"Do a check up," said Fred

"From the neck up," said George.

"On you, Professor Dumbledore." Fred and George finished in unison.

"Look he…" started Dumbledore as the door the hospital opened to reveal a tired looking Madam Pomphrey.

"How is he, Poppy?" Asked McGonagall.

"I've stabilized him for now, but we need to get that cousin of his here as quickly as possible."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile at the Ministry…

Dudley Dursley sat in a place he never even conceived of, much less imagined being… the Ministry of Magic. Sure, he knew that Harry got owls saying that if he did magic in their home he'd be expelled and Harry did say that if came from the Ministry, but for some reason, Dudley just assumed that it would never have anything to even remotely do with him. Now however, it does. Dudley sat in a small gray room alone, dressed in his now too large dark blue running suit waiting for the constables, err… ours... no, aurors to come question him. He decided that he would tell the truth about his father and their family, Harry never deserved how he was treated him and it was time it was stopped and if his father had to go to prison, well he got that the old fashion way… he earned it.

Dudley had been waiting for twenty minutes, maybe a half hour, he wasn't sure; his watch was acting strange in this place. He looked around the small dark gray room; it had a large mirror on one wall, which he was pretty sure was a two-way mirror. There was a plain wooden table and three chairs; Dudley sat in one, kind of amazed at that because he usually would have used two, one for each butt cheek if he was to be comfortable. Dudley sat waiting and idly wished he had some ice water. Suddenly a clear glass pitcher, filled with ice and water appeared along with a glass. Dudley figured that since this was the Ministry of Magic there must be some spell that activated to bring water to someone being interrogated. Now that magic had saved his life suddenly all the prejudice and fear he had of magic was gone. Magic was not this evil force out to corrupt and destroy the world the way his parents taught, he discovered that magic could be good or evil depending on who used, and he knew that Harry would never intentionally hurt someone that wasn't trying to hurt him or someone else, if Dudley was absolutely honest he knew that Harry wouldn't hurt anyone who was just hurting him. After all, if that were the case, Dudley and his family would have been wiped out years ago.

The door to the gray room opened and in walked to men dressed in what looked like blue bathrobes with badges to Dudley.

"Okay, young man, are you willing to take veritaserum?" Asked the wizard.

"What's berataserum?" Asked Dudley.

"That's veritaserum, it's a truth potion you can't lie if you take it." Said the wizard.

Dudley thought for a moment, and knew that if he were questioned in the muggle world they would have to get his parents there, and he was pretty sure they never used drugs on minors, as well. Dudley may not know much, but after his many near misses with the court system he did learn a little bit on procedure, and he was willing to bet it transferred to the wizarding world.

"Not without one of my parents being here, I'm underage even though I'm a witness, I'm not stupid enough to trust you lot like that." Said Dudley.

The auror inwardly cursed he had hoped to get that one past the boy so that he could question him more on Potter than on the uncle. At that moment a third auror entered the room the tall black auror that reminded him of Hawke from the American TV show "Spencer for Hire." This auror had the same look that just screamed "cool but dangerous"

"Has the questioning begun yet?" Asked the dark skinned auror.

"No, we just asked if the witness would submit to veritaserum, he declined." Said the older auror. The dark skinned auror frowned. Dudley wasn't sure why he frowned but figured it didn't matter to him.

Kingsley Shacklebolt couldn't believe they tried to give veritaserum to an underage muggle witness. It was obvious now that the ministry were still after Harry even though they now admitted that Voldemort was back.

"Fine," said Shacklebolt. "Mr.…" he looked at Dudley.

"Dudley, just call me Dudley."

"Okay, Dudley, can you tell us what happened between you and Harry, and Harry and your father?" Inquired Shacklebolt.

Dudley explained Harry's life at the Dursleys in all honesty, he didn't sugar coat anything, he told his part in it, and his only excuse was that it was the way he was raised. He admitted to bullying Harry all his life, all the fights and everything. And then he went on to his parents' treatment of Harry. Dudley felt terrible. As he retold everything, incredible guilt hit him. He and his parents had done nothing but make Harry's life a living hell and still Harry saved him. And what thanks did he get for it… he gets practically beaten to death. For all he knew Harry could be dead or dying right now, magic or no, Harry didn't look good, and it worried him more than he ever thought it would.

A knock came to the door and message was handed to Shacklebolt, he read it.

"Okay is there anything else you would like to add, Dudley?"

"Um, no, just that Harry didn't deserve it, or to be in trouble with you lot, all he did was save my life, I was dying, if he hadn't did what he did I wouldn't be sitting here now. No one saw us, and it wasn't planned, he shouldn't be punished for saving someone's life, even if it is mine," Dudley added in a small voice filled with self-loathing.

"Alright then, let's go." Said Shacklebolt as he helped Dudley out of the chair.

"Wait we're not done yet." Said the older auror.

"Yes, you are. I'm senior auror on this case, he's said everything and gave us plenty of evidence against the uncle, and the magic that was detected is obviously powerful accidental magic, and no one gets prosecuted for accidental magic. Now, I've gotten a message that he is needed at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter doesn't look good and the Healer is calling for him." With Shacklebolt grabbed Dudley's arm and led him out. The older auror cursed.

"Minister's not going to be happy we didn't get anything we could use against Potter."

"You know, I never liked Fudge, and I always did believe the boy. I'm glad we can't do anything more to him. His life is bad enough as it is considering the people he has for family."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shacklebolt led Dudley through the ministry to his office that had a private floo. He cast a silencing charm around himself and the fireplace, took some floo powder from a jar on the mantle and called out "Hogwarts, headmaster's office; licorice wands." The fire turned green, he dropped the silencing charm grabbed Dudley rather forcibly and pulled the boy into the fire before he had a chance to protest. The arrived at the Headmaster's office, it was empty. Shacklebolt led Dudley to the infirmary, outside stood a mass of redheads, an elderly man in bright blue robes, and a elderly woman in burgundy robes. They walked up to the infirmary doors and knocked.

"Madam Pomphrey I've brought the boy." Yelled Shacklebolt.

A minute later the woman was at the door and quickly ushered the boy in alone.

Dudley looked around the bright white room and saw the many beds; he was ushered to a bed near a curtained bed that he assumed had Harry. He said nothing not sure what he should, but sure he was needed.

Suddenly the woman came from around the curtain, she looked tired and worried and it did nothing to assuage Dudley's own worry for the cousin he spent years abusing and had only just this summer learned to care about.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dudley asked the woman as she waved her wand over him muttering under her breath.

"To be honest Mr.?"

"Dursley, though I would prefer you call me Dudley, I'm not real proud of being a Dursley at the moment."

"Fine, Dudley, to be honest I don't know, it's pretty bad. Normally I could heal easily and he'd be up in the morning trying to get out of here as fast as possible, but not this time I think." She said gravely.

"Why?"

"Well, Dudley the potions I would normally give him to help cure his injuries all work on getting his magic to heal himself properly. In other words the potions don't cure him, his magic does the potions just tell his magic how to do it, that is the magic of the potions. Mr. Potter's problem is that he has extreme magical exhaustion. Right now he doesn't have enough magic to heal himself. Normally, a wizard or witch will instinctively hold back enough magic to heal almost any injury, but for some reason Harry has used all but one percent of his magic. Basically, right now, he less magic than a muggle, for a wizard to heal himself he needs about ten percent of their magic for a major healing, muggles though they can't access it, have about four percent of the magic of a wizard, Harry here has one percent, this is very bad." She said as she finished her exam of him, with a shocked expression.

"Is something the matter?" Dudley asked.

"Here," she handed Dudley her wand. "Wave that around a bit."

Dudley did, there was a loud bang, and the people in the hall rushed in.

"Incredible." She muttered.

"Well, that confirms the test results. I think we can help Harry now. You should be stable enough to give. How long ago did Harry heal you, Dudley?"

"It must have been fourteen hours ago, around noon I think." Said Dudley.

"It's still a little soon but you seem very stable, you were probably just on the edge to start with, so it shouldn't make a difference. If you'll lie back on that bed, I'm going to put a small sleeping spell on you, you're going to have give back some of the magic Harry used to cure you. Don't worry, as I said you are stable, the healing Harry did for you is set now, you won't go back to the way you were, you just held on to a bit too much of his magic is all." Said Poppy as she cast the spell.

"What's happening, Poppy?" asked McGonagall.

Suddenly, Pomphrey noticed that the people from the hall were all in the ward, she sighed.

"Alright, quick update, then back out you go." She said, they all nodded.

"Well, apparently Harry's uncle has been abusing him since he got home, and Harry's magic, has been healing him as much as possible. I mean a lot of healing. I can only conclude that his uncle must have been beating the poor boy, daily." She said sadly.

Everyone looked horrified and wondered why hadn't Harry said anything.

"Frankly," Pomphrey continued, "it's a mark of how powerful his magic is for him to be constantly healing himself nearly everyday of major injuries, and doing so probably sub-consciously. Well, to say the least, his magic was pretty tasked, I can only assume that he received a pretty vicious beating the night before, so his magic was working overtime on that, then came the issue of his cousin here, Dudley. Dudley from what my scans tell me and my past history of Harry telling me about his cousin in his far too many occasions in my care, that Harry not only healed his cousin from the heart attack he had, but also lost the boy about three hundred pound of fat, on top of that, Dudley, was a squib, now he's not, he's a full wizard."

"WHAT!" came the collective cry.

"You heard correctly, Dudley here is now a wizard. I've never seen or heard of anything like it but it's the truth. Harry's magic apparently fixed EVERYTHING that was wrong with the boy. Most squibs are squibs because their magical cores have… well, for lack of a better term leaks. Their magical core simply can't maintain a high enough level of magic to do magic, although they have slightly more magic than muggles. Harry's magic repaired Dudley's core. Once repaired, Harry's magic had to stay with Dudley long enough for Dudley's magic to solidify the repairs itself, making his magical core in effect completely normal, so after healing Dudley, Harry's magic should have returned to him after it stayed with Dudley to solidify his core. However, Harry was already injured and was healing so he needed his magic back, though probably at the time he had enough to heal himself still, but just enough. The beating tonight was more savage than the last, Harry's magic was tasked just repairing the damage from the day before, there was simply nothing left to help him. He couldn't perform accidental magic now if you held a wand on him. Harry's body is trying to generate more magic but it's getting used faster than he can produce it trying to heal himself, and it's simply not enough. The potions…"

Said Poppy, as Snape who was standing in the doorway interrupted her.

"The potions don't work for Mr. Potter because they direct his magic in how to heal in the most efficient way, and he simply doesn't have enough magic to heal himself even with the help of the potions." Said Snape.

"Correct, so I'm going to have to transfer back to Mr. Potter the magic he inadvertently gave to Dudley here. Dudley's core should be stable and strong enough to support itself, and he shouldn't revert back to his prior condition. It's a matter of transferring back Mr. Potter's magic, and hope it's enough to get him to healing. He has massive internal bleeding, fractured and broken ribs, left arm has three complete breaks, his right arm has two, and organ damage. The stasis spell I have on him won't hold for long, if I don't get his magic level up to at least twenty percent, I don't think he'll make it. Now if you will all leave I can get to work." Said Poppy as she ushered the audience out of the ward.

In the hall, everyone was quiet as the mulled over what they had been told. Never had they ever heard of anyone making a wizard out of a squib. The implications were mind blowing.

"You know, I'm kind of worried about what Filch will do when he finds out that Harry made a squib into a wizard." Said Ron.

"I think that last thing we should worry about, we have to hope that there is enough of Harry's magic left in his cousin to transfer back to him or we could lose Harry." Said Hermione as tears began to form in her eyes. Ron looked down, his mind was trying to avoid that little bit of information, he didn't want to lose his friend, and the thought of it hurt more than he wanted to admit.

Albus Dumbledore stood quietly off to the side alone, thinking. His great plan was to have Harry have as normal a childhood as possible with his muggle relatives; they were to teach him that muggles were essentially good and worth saving. He truly believed that they would grow to love their nephew in time. When Harry came to school his first year as the smallest of the first years, Albus wrote it off to the fact that some children just grow slower than others. When Harry didn't want to go back to his muggle relatives, Albus wrote it off to just growing up, and how some kids are just embarrassed of their family, or how some kids just develop a personality that doesn't mesh well with the family. Never did he believe that they treated Harry as badly as they did. Even when the Weasley boys rescued Harry in second year, he thought the boy was just being punished for misbehaving and was grounded. He never really listened to what the Weasley boys said the room was like, or what Harry had told them was happening in that house. Harry for his part never told Albus exactly how bad it was, and simply saying he didn't want go back wasn't enough of reason to give up the lesson he was trying to teach Harry on the worthiness of muggles. Albus now realizes that he should have investigated. He should have gone to that house in person and talked to the family. He even had the report from when Arthur picked up Harry from the Dursleys the summer before fourth year how they treated the boy, how they were so afraid of all things magic, how they threatened Arthur and the boys and called them all freaks. Well, Albus wrote that to destroying a part of the muggles house. He saw now that he really should have gone there in person over the years. Why hadn't he? Truth be known… he didn't want to know. He didn't want proof that he made a mistake in sending the boy there. He knew the blood wards weren't working the way they should, but he couldn't admit that he had been wrong. He couldn't allow himself to be seen as human, he needed to be the perfect leader of the light. If people found out how grievous an error he made in sending the wizarding world's hero to those monsters they would lose faith in him and he equated losing faith in him with losing faith in the light. He had to fix this, there has to be a way. The boy has to go back and his relatives have to treat him right, then Albus' error wouldn't be so bad. He could write it off to being busy, and having more faith in the muggles than he should have, but he could still say it was the right decision to put the boy there. Yes, he would send the boy back, but it will be better this time. Now to figure out to get him back there without coming out the villain… 'Maybe I can make sure the boy is home for winter holidays?' Albus thought.

Everyone waited, quietly lost in their thoughts of how they may have failed Harry. Ron and Hermione kept thinking they should have noticed something was wrong in the letters he sent. Mrs. Weasley figured she should have fought harder to get Albus to let Harry stay with her and her family, a thought that was shared by rest of the Weasleys and Professor McGonagall.

Severus Snape stood on the side scowling; he couldn't believe the boy's life was this bad. He thought the boy was treated like a king at the muggles. He believed the boy was being spoiled at home just like his father was before him. Oh yes, Severus Snape knew the home life of James Potter quite well, they were second cousins and friends until they got to Hogwarts and Snape was sorted into Slytherin while James went to Gryffindor. Before Hogwarts, Severus was always a little jealous of the love and attention James got from his parents. James got anything and everything he wanted. He was a little arrogant but he was also good hearted, and didn't mind sharing his things with his friends. Severus' own family was a stern one; his father looked as if he ever cracked a smile the world would fall apart. His mother was kind, and was Severus' strength. They didn't have money the Potters did, and Severus' father worked muggle factory. Still, Severus did spend time with his cousin at the Potter Hall. To see James' son like this shattered his perceptions of the lad, he now saw Harry as something other than the second coming of James Potter.

Suddenly the door opened and Poppy exited the Hospital Wing, "Well, I've done all I can. Now it will take time. Dudley, the cousin, is fine; he'll sleep about a day maybe two. Apparently Harry's magic is even more potent than I thought, Dudley's magical core is already fully healed; the boy is indeed now a full wizard. He's about on the same power level as young Ronald Weasley, here. It really is the most amazing bit of accidental magic I've ever seen. I don't think it could be duplicated either, it was a miracle it didn't kill Mr. Potter healthy or no. Anyway, on to Mr. Potter, I managed to get eighteen percent of his magic back from Dudley, it a little on the low side really but frankly that's all that was left. Harry's magic has been work day and night to heal his wounds for weeks, and with the damage inflicted before he helped Dudley was extensive, he really didn't have the reserves to heal him. Still, he did, and then after another beating by his uncle, there was almost nothing left for another healing. Still, with the transfusion of his own magic back from Dudley he should start to heal. I'm keeping him in a healing sleep for the next week or so, so that his magic can concentrate on healing and recharging themselves. It's best he stay here at Hogwarts, the school is very magical and his body will absorb the ambient magic and make it his own." Said Poppy.

"So Harry will be alright?" Asked Ginny.

"I'm not saying he's out of the woods, just yet. He's still below where needs to be, but as I said he's absorbing magic from the school itself. Which is really amazing, I've never seen anyone so in tune with the magic of Hogwarts before."

"Would it help if we donated," said Fred

"Some of our magic?" said George.

"Thanks for the offer, but no, it wouldn't. Your magic is too unique to you. You may be able to donate magic to a blood relative, MAYBE, but Harry isn't really a Weasley. And as the last Potter there is no one that could donate magic to him. Dudley maybe able to someday as he is a blood relative, but not anytime soon, his body is still adjusting to the level of magic it has now. To take any of his magic from him at this stage would undo the healing Harry did for him. Not only would he go back to being a squib, the weight would return and most like the heart problem as well, he could be dead within a day. And even then there's no guarantee that it would work, Dudley's not a Potter, he's an Evans and Dursley. Muggleborn magic transfusion into pureblood and half bloods are iffy at best. At this point all we can do is wait. Hopefully, he'll be as good as new, or better." Said Poppy as she turned and headed back to the Hospital wing.

"Wait, can we sit with him?" asked Hermione, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, just talk to encourage him to get better." Hermione and Ginny entered first while the rest went to the great hall for a long overdue Lunch.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-_End of Chapter_-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N:** Sorry for the LONG overdue update on this story. I just wanted to do so much in this chapter that it became impractical. I would have updated it before now, but hey life won't wait, and I got caught up in classes and things. Well, I'm back at least till the end of third week of August. I won't promise a lot of updates, but I will get chapter 10 up in a couple or more weeks. I still have to do the update for "Darien and Harry Potter" and "They Lived: A Twist on a Familiar Tale" oh and "A Storm in Hogwarts" before I get to "Obsession, Madness and Love" Chapter 10. So be patient, chapter 10 IS where Draco and Harry will meet since their changes. And now for the Poll,

Who would you pair with Dudley?

Luna Lovegood

Ginny Weasley

Neville Longbottom

Blaise

Ron Weasley

Poppy Pomphrey one-sided Dudley wants her, not her wanting him

**NEXT TIME:** Puff comes home to Lucius who insists on him going to meet Voldie. Harry admits he has feelings for someone. Someone else has feelings for Harry and doesn't like Harry liking someone before them. Voldie takes a shine to a certain new platinum blonde veela. Puff makes a discovery that chills him to the bone and something happened to Harry because of the attack that was unexpected, and makes Dumbles change his plans. Dudley decides on his future, and Petunia has some decisions to make. Vernon is questioned at the Ministry, and Fudge it's never a good thing when Fudge gets ideas. Must be painful for him. And the students all make a trip to Diagon Alley. Look for the update.

**This chapter was beta read by Emu Alive and Kicking**


End file.
